The Meeting
by s0phi
Summary: Jessie is a young, female girl who is living on the streets. Her only problem is that she is a werewolf and is trying to stay under the radar of The Edison Group. Along the way, she meets a couple of other people that are also running from The EG.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters except Jessie. The Darkest Powers is all owned by Kelley Armstrong. **

* * *

><p>Jessie's POV<p>

When I opened my eyes the streets were already busy of people on their way to work or on their way to school. The restaurant next to me was already filled with people and the smell of food made my stomach grumble. I don't remember the last time that I had eaten. Ever since I escaped the Edison Group, I've been trying to keep a low profile. I couldn't get a job because they could eventually track me down and anyways, what places hired fifteen year olds?

The Edison Group was a group of regular people and supernaturals all working on special projects. I've heard stories of necromancers and witches being held there but they kept me isolated from everything. I am a werewolf and as cool as that may sound...well, it isn't. You have to go through these horrific changes and it isn't fun at all. You vomit and it feels as if your body is burning and being ripped apart. Turning back isn't so bad but it still sucks.

I got up and dusted myself off. I slept in an alley way between a high end restaurant and a hotel. It was the only place that wasn't taken and crawling with other people. I grabbed what little clothes I had and headed into the hotel.

Most employees at the hotel barely gave me any notice but would glare at me if I talked to the guests or tried to get some food from their food table. I headed to the bathroom to change. The bathroom usually was empty in the morning but today, two girls were in there chatting. One was about my height and she had pale skin and black dyed hair. It was fading and she seemed nervous. The other girl was taller and seemed to be your stereotypical cheerleader.

"What do you think we are going to do now?" The tiny girl said.

The other girl just shrugged. "I have no idea. But, Derek thinks we may leave as soon as we can."

They sounded like they were in trouble but I decided that as interesting as it sounded, I didn't need to eavesdrop. I made a point by stomping loudly before they saw me and walked passed by them quickly. I bumped into the small girl and muttered a sorry. The cheerleader glared and headed out of the bathroom with the small girl in tow.

I shook my head and headed to go into the stall and get ready for the day.

Chloe's POV

I rubbed my shoulder where the girl had bumped into me. She was surprisingly strong for someone so skinny. She had long, brown hair and dirty clothes on.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked as I sat down next to him. Today, he looked a bit better. He had taken a shower and wore the clothes that Mr. Bae, his dad, brought him. He wore jeans and a dark, gray hoodie. His long brown hair was wet from the shower and his face had began to clear up even more.

I gave him a smile and said, "Yup. My shoulder hurts a little but it's okay. I've gotten worse."

Tori snorted when she sat down. "Some chick bumped into her in the bathroom. She stunk so badly you'd think she was homeless."

Derek shrugged and went back to eating. Simon shook his head and smiled at me. Simon was Derek's brother even though they aren't related by blood.

Derek had been an experiment and Mr. Bae, took Derek in when he was five. Like their dad, Simon was Korean but had blonde hair. Gwen, a girl who had worked along side Andrew, had told me about a rumor which Tori shared the same dad as Simon. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see the resemblance at all.

"Are you going to get anything to eat?" Simon asked me.

"Oh. Y-Yeah." I got up and Tori came up with me. After we got our food, we saw the girl come out of the bathroom. This time, she wore a somewhat clean pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. Her brown hair was in a messy ponytail and she glanced at the table of food a couple of times.

"Why doesn't she just come get some food?" I heard Tori whisper to me. I shrugged and went to go put my food down.

The girl walked a little towards the food but then would move back. She looked lost and annoyed. She must've caught me staring because she suddenly tensed up and glared.

I felt my cheeks become red and felt Derek grab for my hand.

"You sure you okay?" He asked me. It was amazing that he was now my boyfriend. In the mist of running around and almost being killed, I ended up falling for Derek and him doing the same. Yesterday, we went on a walk to talk and kiss. A lot. Remembering the memory I felt my cheeks get hotter.

"Uh, yeah. Just, its that girl." I pointed at the place where she was just to find an empty space.

Derek gave me a concerned look but went back to eating. Soon, my Aunt Lauren and Mr. Bae came to our table. Aunt Lauren had been a part of the Edison Group but risked her life to save me and my friends. Mr. Bae was a sorcerer like Simon and had been trying to find his sons for a while.

"Eat up. We have a long day ahead of us." Mr. Bae said. While the others were chatting I saw the girl again. She was sneaking her way to the food table and took a plate. Her crystal blue eyes looked hungry and anxious. As if expecting something bad to happen. She walked past our table and sat behind us. Derek tensed and looked behind us.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. Mr. Bae looked up from his plate and looked at Derek.

"I smell another werewolf."

* * *

><p><strong>If y'all wouldn't mind telling me what you thought about it. That would be most appreciated.(:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here is the next part. When I wrote this I thought it was going to be way longer but ended up being a little longer than the last one. Darkest Powers is owned by the amazing Kelley Armstrong. Hope y'all like it. **

* * *

><p>Chloe's POV<p>

"What?" My heart sped up at what Derek had just said. The last time he said that, it ended up not going so well. Two older werewolves known as Liam and Ramon tried to take Derek to the Pack so they would be free of a mishap they created. We ran into them again when Derek and I were outside Andrew's house so he could change. We lost Ramon but Liam was ever so persistent. Derek ended up killing Liam and Ramon took his body back to the Pack. I shivered at the memory and looked at all the faces around me.

Aunt Lauren's eyes were filled with fear. She still wasn't quite used to Derek yet but was relaxing little but little. Mr. Bae looked more curious than frightened while Simon was nodding as if it was the coolest thing in the world. Tori's face was scrunched up and she shook in disgust. "There are more of _you_?"

I couldn't help but giggle just a little. Tori was always talking about Derek's face being decorated with acne all over the place. I tried to tell her that it wasn't bad as it was before but she just said that I _had _to say that because he was my boyfriend. _Boyfriend..._

"Yes, Tori. There are more than me." Derek snapped. That me brought back to earth and I turned to look at Derek.

"Do you know who? Or where?"

Derek shook his head making his black cover his green eyes once again. "No. It was just a quick whiff of the smell."

Again Tori shivered and said, "I have yet to get used to your special powers." Simon rolled his eyes and threw away his plate. Aunt Lauren put her head in her hands and took deep breaths. I felt a bad for her. She's been through a lot. We all have.

Mr. Bae continued eating like nothing was the matter and so did Derek. I followed suit while Simon was practically jumping in his seat, clearly wanted to know more. Even Tori seemed a bit curious. I looked behind me at the girl that had bumped me in the bathroom. She kept watching the staff members and would occasionally look at Derek. I turned back to my plate and sighed. I felt a pang of jealousy and then mentally scolded myself. I couldn't help but turn around and look at her again.

The girl was shoving the food in her mouth like she hadn't eaten anything in awhile. She caught me staring and glared at me. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and turned around quickly. "It's not nice to stare, Chloe." Derek whispered with a small smile plastered on his face. I returned it and shrugged. He chuckled and went up to throw his plate away. "You done?" He asked me. I nodded and handed it to him.

As he headed towards the trash can, the girl did at the same time. She threw her stuff away and Derek immediately tensed. The girl looked at him and shook her head as she laughed and walked out of the room. Derek watched her leave and just kept staring.

"What's wrong?" I asked Derek as me and the others gathered up our stuff and headed back to our rooms.

Derek looked at me and whispered, "She smelt like a werewolf." Mr. Bae was behind us and happened to catch that bit. He visibly perked up and put a fatherly arm around Derek's shoulder.

"That girl?" He pointed to the girl who was standing at the entrance getting scolded by who I guessed was the manager. She looked bored but watched the guy with full attention. Occasionally, she would play with her hem of her shirt or twirl her ponytail for something to do as she got yelled at.

"Yeah." Derek stared at her like she was a new problem he had to solve and even though it shouldn't have bothered me since, Derek _was_ holding my hand, I felt another shot of jealousy surge through me.

Mr. Bae smiled and headed over to where the manager was yelling at the girl. The manager stopped fuming as Mr. Bae put a friendly hand to his shoulder. They discussed and saw all three of them turned to look at me and Derek. The manager nodded and walked away. The girl had utter confusion written all over face as Mr. Bae motioned for her to follow him. She complied and followed him very cautiously.

Jessie's POV

Joe caught me as soon as I was about to walk out of the doors. "I told you that you were allowed to use the bathroom facilities and nothing else. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Joe asked harshly. His fiery red hair matched his fiery personality and his green eyes made him seem like a leprechaun. I once told him that and he got angry at me.

"Joe, Joe. Listen, this was the first time I ate some food. Won't happen again." I started to walk out but he caught my arm.

"No. I won't deal with you anymore! You are always chatting with my customers and messing around with my employees."

"But, Joe, I won't have anywhere else to-" He cut me off by rambling on and on about how his position as manager was being questioned because he allowed filthy people like me in here. I started to play with the hem of my shirt but still stared at him squarely in the eye. I figured as long as people knew you were listening, they'd really ask nothing else of you except of an occasional yes or no. As long as you kept your mouth shut and yourself in check, no one really had a problem with you.

"Excuse me, sir?" A Korean man came up and put a friendly hand on Joe's shoulder. Joe stopped his lecture and turned to his customer, smiling. It was years ago when someone smiled at me like they were truly happy to see me or just proud of me. The nurses and doctors at the Edison Group always forced a smile at me when I did something right or just acted normal. But so many times I saw fear behind those smiles and uncertainty.

Before I was five, I was allowed to go outside and play. A very kind nurse named, Abigail, would always play with me and tell me stories about princesses and happily ever afters. If I did something well in my studies she would give me a little gift and tell me that I would get far in life. Abigail would smile at me. A true, genuine smile.

I would often ask her why I was the only one here with no other kids to play with. She would give me a soft, sad smile and told me it was because I was special. One day, I was waiting for Abigail to come and play with me. She never came. I waited day after day but she never came back.

A couple new adults came to me one day and told me that I was getting to old for play time. They stuck me in a very, small cell and only let me out to work on my studies or when a tall woman would annually come and check on me.

That lasted ten more years until I noticed that something had happened and everyone was busy with something else than me. I took that chance and ran away. I've been keeping a low profile ever since.

"So we will take good care of her." The statement brought me back from my own world and looked to where the Korean pointed towards two teenagers who were standing there looking at us. The small Gothic girl was the one that I had bumped into before and then there was that guy. He wasn't all bad looking. He had a pretty good build and his black hair was quite long. When I had bumped into him earlier, he smelt familiar but I blew it off. It wasn't anything important but something in the back of my head kept saying that it was.

Joe nodded and walked back towards his desk. What did this Korean man have in mind? He smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him. His smile wasn't forced and it was genuine. I hesitantly followed him towards the two teenagers wondering what they wanted with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hoped y'all enjoyed it. If you wouldn't mind leaving me some reviews, I'd be super happy(: Anyways, leave any suggestions or anything. Thank guys. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Good morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are(: ****Kelley Armstrong owns the Darkest Powers not me. Since I have nothing to do this whole week, you MIGHT get an update everyday. Possibly. I like to write so...hopefully that is good news. **

**Anyway, ENJOY chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Jessie's POV<p>

I walked with them up to their room and stopped and looked at the scene in front of me. The beds were all made and it seemed like they had just gotten here to the hotel. They probably did but the way that the tall girl with short, spiky black hair kept looking at the time and a pretty good looking Korean boy was moving restlessly told me that they were preparing to leave. I couldn't blame them. This hotel room was boring as hell.

The Korean man sat down on the end of the bed and the other two kids who were with me followed him. They sat at the furthest bed away from me. It shouldn't have hurt as much as it did since I was used to it but, it did. There are some things you never get used to.

"I would like to introduce myself properly. My name is Kit Bae and I am a sorcerer." I stared at him keeping my emotionless mask on. On the inside though, I was freaking out. I've never really mingled with other supernaturals. Well, nice ones. The lady that had come to check up on me every now and then was a witch. I could tell everyone was quite fearful of her even though they hid it well. She was tall, blonde and made my insides boil with hate.

She called our meetings, friendly gatherings but it was far from that. The other nurses and doctors that worked with me chained me down to a wall and handed her a report on how I had been progressing. The people around me called her Diane Enright. She would smile and then give it back. What came next is not something I like to remember at all. She would lean down in front of me and tell me that she was curious on how I could hold up with my temper.

Diane used whips and spells on me to see if I would lose it. I never did. At those times, I would try and remember how I had gotten into the Edison Group. Remember my parents or anything. After awhile, my thoughts would go to Abigail and just try and figure out what happened to her. When the beating was finished she left me there for a day. I had one nasty scar on my back but otherwise, my werewolf counter part left me with no lasting wounds or scars.

"Would you guys introduce yourselves?" Kit said to the kids in the back all looking at me like I was a new science experiment. The big guy and the Gothic girl still stared at me. The Korean kid, who I guessed was related to Kit, smiled and came closer to me.

"I'm Simon Bae and I'm also a sorcerer. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and I reluctantly shook it. His hand was warm and bigger than mine. It felt weird that such a simple handshake made me feel welcomed.

The Gothic girl came up to me next and also held out her hand. "I'm Chloe Saunders and I'm a necromancer. It's really nice to meet you." So this is the name of the girl that kept looking at me while I ate. She was my height and she looked pretty nice. She definitely looked like what I had in mind of a necromancer. Black hair and pale skin. Chloe was cute all in all. I shook her hand.

"The name's Tori Enright and I'm a witch." She held out her hand but I didn't do anything. I saw it. Tori was related to _her. _The bitch who tortured me annually just to see if she had a reason to kill me. I felt a growl form in my throat and saw the others all tense up. Tori jumped and moved back slowly. I grabbed my throat and willed the growl to go away.

Simon held his hands in preparation for a spell and the guy in the back moved Chloe behind him and moved closer to me with a warning look. Getting all defensive. Kit walked slowly to me. "It's okay. Tori is nice. She's good." The look in his eyes told me that he knew. He _knew _who I had been thinking about. I scolded myself mentally for growling and looked up at Tori. Her eyes held fear and even though it hurt, I knew I deserved it. I'm a monster.

"I'm sorry, Tori. Nice to meet you." I wanted to hold my hand out for her to shake but I knew that any movement would create some ruckus or accusation that I was too 'wild'.

Kit put a hand on my shoulder and gave me an encouraging grin. But even in his eyes I saw the fear. He turned and motioned for the lady who had just come out of the bathroom to speak. She tried to grin but failed. "My name is Lauren Fellows and I'm just a nurse. Nothing special." _Fellows_... sounded familiar but I didn't want to think about it just yet.

Everyone turned to look at the guy in the back protecting Chloe. He didn't say anything but had a hell of a scowl. His face was decorated with some acne and his hair seriously needed a cut. It wasn't to his shoulders but it sure covered his eyebrows pretty well. "I'm Derek." Just that. Nothing else. His green eyes seemed to be piercing through my soul so I quickly looked at Chloe. She glared at Derek and saw her poke him. When he turned to look at her she motioned for him to go on. He sighed and looked at me again. "And I'm a werewolf."

It felt like someone had shot me in the chest. Another werewolf. Suddenly, everything became too much for me to handle all in one day. I don't know what happened next but all I know is that the ground seemed closer than it had been a second ago and I heard Abigail say in a distant voice, "_It's because your special." _Before I passed out cold.

Chloe's POV

We all walked in the room and Mr. Bae headed over to sit on the bed closest to the girl with the emotionless mask. Derek and I headed over to the second bed where Tori and Simon were. Aunt Lauren was in the bathroom washing up.

"I would like to introduce myself properly. My name is Kit Bae and I am a sorcerer." The girl still stood by the door and stared at Mr. Bae with the same emotionless mask as she had the whole time we came up to the room. I felt bad for her. She probably doesn't even know about anything of sorcerers or anything of the sort.

On the inside, I was really curious to know her story and I knew everyone was. Simon moved from foot too foot and when his dad asked us to introduce ourselves, Simon went first. He walked closer to her and held out a hand for her.

Everything went well for my and Simon's introductions but when Tori went to go introduce herself, the girl growled. She grabbed her neck as if trying to stop herself from growling. Simon got his hands prepared for a spell and Derek moved me behind him in a protective way. I felt me grin and little for this gesture but quickly removed it. Mr. Bae walked over to the girl.

"It's okay. Tori is nice. She's good." He said in a calm voice. The girl looked at him and then turned to Tori.

"I'm sorry, Tori. Nice to meet you." Derek and Simon's dad put a calm hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring grin. Her signature mask slipped but just enough to show sadness just for a second before disappearing.

Mr. Bae motioned for Aunt Lauren to introduce herself which she did and the girl looked at her like she knew her but quickly dismissed it. _I wonder if she does know Aunt Lauren..._ I thought I'd have to ask Aunt Lauren later.

Everyone looked at Derek and he said, "I'm Derek." Saying it with his signature scowl. I rolled my eyes and then glared at him for being so stubborn. If this was an actual werewolf, than they needed to be friends and he wasn't helping it. Sure, she growled at Tori but she didn't bite her or do something drastic. The girl was keeping herself in check. _Kinda._

I poked him and he turned to me with his gorgeous green eyes. I motioned for him to go on with his introduction and he turned around. He sighed and said, "And I'm a werewolf."

The girl stared at him for a second before collapsing and passing out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>dum dum duuuummmm! Review guys. Suggestions? Thoughts? Tell me!(: I love you guys so much and thank you. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkest Powers is owned by Kelley Armstrong. I own Jessie though. **

**This chapter is just going to be in Chloe's POV since I didn't really know how to put Jessie's POV in this one. Thus, this chapter is kind of short. I still hope you like it(:**

* * *

><p>Chloe's POV<p>

Mr. Bae picked up the girl's limp body and ordered Aunt Lauren to remove the covers. She did and tucked her in the bed, checking her pulse and temperature. No matter what the person was, Aunt Lauren took her job seriously. It seemed to distract her from all things going around her for awhile.

Tori sat down on the other bed and Derek grabbed my hand. A warm shock of comfort brought pleasant shivers that raced up my spine. I squeezed his hand and he did the same. "So what are we going to do now, Dad?" Derek asked. Mr. Bae ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

"We are just going to have to stay an extra day." He said with defeat. I could tell that Simon and Derek's dad didn't really want to risk another day but in our current situation, it was the only option we had.

Derek tensed and yelled, "What? Are you insane? The Edison Group is searching everywhere for us!"

Simon and Tori agreed. "I know. I know but, where are we going to put this girl? She's out cold. We can't just throw her in the trunk. Even if we could get her to sit up, people would still look at us. We would be carrying an unconscious girl!" Mr. Bae remarked.

"She _growled _at me. Derek isn't even that bad. I mean sometimes sure but I know he won't hurt me."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the compliment."

Tori rolled her eyes and sighed, "This girl, on the other hand, is dangerous. We don't know anything about her!"

"That is true but she may hold some important information that we need. If she doesn't then we'll let her go. Simple as that." Mr. Bae got up and walked out the door, telling Aunt Lauren that he would be in the other room and to keep a close eye on all of us. She nodded and continued to watch the girl.

Simon took out his drawing pad and Tori took out a book. The angle that they were in made them seem related but once I blinked it was gone. I shook my head as if to get the idea out of my head. Derek looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and he leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"Since we have another whole day, do you want to go on a walk?" I blushed remembering what the last walk had been and my heart sped up its speed. "We could try and ask if Liz has heard anything or something." I nodded and asked Aunt Lauren if we could go. She was so engrossed in studying the girl that she just waved us off.

Derek and I took that as a yes and walked out quickly before she changed her mind. When we go to the woods, Derek pulled me a bit closer by grabbing my waist and leaned close. "Before we ask Liz to join us..." He pressed his lips against mine and I felt our lips dance in perfect rhythm. When I pulled back, I saw Derek's best smile. This one lit up his whole face and made his eyes glisten in the sun.

I sat down on the soft grass and concentrated on calling Liz. I imagined her long blonde hair and her orange socks. "Hey there, Chloe! Hey, Derek." I jumped and opened my eyes to see Liz. I smiled and relayed the message back to Derek. He waved.

"How have you been, Liz?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Pretty good. You guys sure shocked the Edison Group. They are all freaking out since you guys left."

I told Derek what Liz told me and he asked, "Did you hear anything about them finding others or something like that?"

Liz shook her head. "No. But, I did hear something interesting about a week before you guys came back into that building." _Interesting. _I motioned for her to go on. "Well, apparently some special experiment of theirs ended up failing. That's all they really said."

I thought about this. _Maybe this had something to do with the girl..._ I thanked Liz and she said she's drop by again soon. Derek prodded for what she said and I told him.

"We have to find out what the experiment was about and who was in it. That's be our first lead to finding more of the kids in Edison's experiment." Derek thought out loud as we walked back to the hotel. He grabbed my hand again and we kissed awhile longer before going side the hotel.

I still couldn't fully believe that just awhile ago Derek and I were nothing more than comrades trying to escape the Edison Group. Now, we were a couple, trying to find more of the kids that were used in the other projects. I stared at Derek and saw how his beautiful black hair was just the perfect length (for runaways of course) and his gorgeous green eyes shone with fascination and determination.

"What are you looking at?" Derek smiled and leaned in closer to my face. I blushed and shrugged. "I don't really mind having my girlfriend staring at me but, I would like to know if she likes what she sees."

My face must've been scarlet red by now because Derek chuckled as he knocked on the door to where his dad was. "Dad? It's me and Chloe." Nobody opened the door or answered. My heart stopped for a second before proceeding on it's normal routine. Derek looked nervous and worried. He knocked again. And still no answer.

He looked at me with worried filled eyes and headed to the room next door. Derek knocked again and his worried expression disappeared. "I hear their voices." I sighed in relief and took a deep breath. Simon opened the door with a big smile and motioned us in.

"You guys didn't do anything exciting did you?" He asked with a big smile. Derek chuckled and let go of my hand.

"Chloe contacted Liz and she gave us some information about a possible lead. Something that happened a week ago. Apparently, they had a failed experiment. That's gotta mean something." Simon listened closely and nodded his head.

"We'll talk more about it later. The girl woke up." We all walked into the room to find out more about this mysterious girl.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you guys like it? Suggestions? Thoughts? Review, please! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy 4th of July guys! And since it is America's birthday and all...I decided to update a little quicker than usual. As I usually say, Kelley Armstrong does own the Darkest Powers. Have fun today guys and hope you like it. **

**p.s.-this chapter is only in Jessie's POV since Chloe had her own chapter last time(:**

* * *

><p>Jessie's POV<p>

I opened my eyes to find six people staring right at me. Derek, Simon and Chloe all scooted in closer and the Fellows woman sat right next to my weak body, hand on my forehead. Tori was standing by Kit and they were all studying me. Wondering what I was going to do or say. You could practically see the wheels turning behind their eyes.

"Hello." Doctor Fellows said in her fake kind voice that all nurses seemed to have. I nodded to her and sat up in the bed. Blankets were around me and I remembered what had happened. Derek told me that he was a werewolf and I passed out. Before I could growl, I stopped myself knowing that Doctor Fellows would become scared.

"Hi." I said as I turned to her. She got up and walked over to where Chloe was. I could smell her fear even though she hid it well as well as the others. "Sorry, I...uh...fainted." I said to fill the awkward silence. You could practically cut the tension with a knife.

Kit laughed a throaty laugh and I gave him a confused look. How was that funny? "Oh, it's okay, buddy. Information over load huh?" I just stared at him, not letting him know that he was right on the dot. It made me feel weak and pathetic. Not something I want to hint at.

"Are you guys working for the Edison Group?" Kit seemed surprised at the question but Doctor Fellows shook her head.

"No. We just escaped from there." I relaxed and took a deep breath. Derek's eyes went to Chloe's and he sent her a look. She nodded and gave him a thumbs up. _What's up with that? _

"So, let's cut right to the chase. What's your name? How old are you? Are you an experiment? Do you work for the Edison Group? What are you?" The girl, Tori asked. Simon groaned and rolled his eyes. "What? We all need to know." She was right. I looked at all of them again. Something in the back of my head told me that it was safe to tell them but the wolf in me told me to be cautious.

"My name is Jessie and I'm fifteen." Is all I said. I really wanted to get out of the bed and go for a run. I needed some fresh air and being forced to stay in this room was not helping at all.

"What else?" Tori pushed on. This girl would just not stop and Derek and Simon groaned. At least they knew the rules of interrogation. I heard something like an electrical sound (A/N sorry I don't know what the sound of her energy balls make) and turned to look at Tori's hands. She was creating some sparks from her fingertips and she barely paid attention. _Diane used those to hurt me. _

"Tori. Hands." Chloe whispered to her and Tori stopped. So did the sparks and noise. I felt myself relax again and my heart slow back down.

"Well, come on." Tori prodded again. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I looked outside and knew that to leave, I'd have to tell them what they wanted. I took a deep breath and turned to looked at Tori.

"Fine. I guess I'm an experiment. Nobody told me anything really and no I don't work for the Edison Group. Why would I have asked you?" The question was pointed at Tori and she knew it. She gave me an evil smile and shook her head.

I continued. "I escaped out of a building which they had been keeping me for fifteen years about a week ago." When I said this, Chloe and Derek both smiled and Simon smiled as well.

"You're forgetting the most important question. What are you? Derek over there says you're a werewolf. Is that true?" Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths except Derek. He just looked curious and tense.

"Yeah. I'm a werewolf." A million reactions seemed to go through the room all at once. Tori moved back and smiled at everyone triumphantly. Derek remained curious and tense while Simon's smile had gotten bigger. Kit's face was unreadable and Doctor Fellow's was shaking. _Guessing she doesn't like werewolves. _

"Wow. That is so cool! Do you know any cool wolf moves or anything? Derek just started to change." I looked at Derek again. His midnight black hair covered his eyebrows and his emerald green eyes seemed to bore into mine. His lips looked swollen and I stifled a chuckle when I knew what he and Chloe had been doing. Now that I let my wolf side in, everything seemed on overload. I smelt the fresh grass and wind from outside and fear mixed with pure curiosity before shutting out that part of me again.

"You just started to change?" I asked Derek as I got out from under the covers of the bed. He looked at me strangely as if I was stupid.

"Um...yeah. I just fully changed twice."

"How old are you?"

"Derek's sixteen." Simon popped in on the conversation and I nodded. _He just started to change. _

_ "_That's weird." Derek looked at me like I was the craziest person on the planet.

"No it's not. Supernaturals usually start to get their powers when they hit puberty." He said like a perfect student. I rolled my eyes and straightened myself out. My good pair of jeans needed a wash and my shirt was gross. I need to go shopping. _With what money, moron?_ I thought to myself.

"I started changing when I was seven." Which was true. The doctors and nurses around me were freaking out saying the same thing as Derek did as I began to vomit and scream. They continued to ignore me and only check up on me when I was done screaming. I made my first change when I was eight and it simply amazing. I couldn't feel my throbbing bones or fresh cuts from continuous tests.

"That is pretty weird. And you said that you were at that building your whole life?" Tori added in. I nodded and shrugged like it was nothing. Derek was probably from the Pack.

"I never saw you." Derek said. Everything seemed to stop and everyone stared at him like he had spoken some wise words. I gave him a confused look because he added, "In the building. Heard nothing about you." _So he wasn't from the Pack. _

"Well, if it helps any I didn't see or hear about you either. I was isolated from everyone else except the nurses and doctors working on me. I did hear about that demon that got recused from her mother though. Very interesting lady." I said. I checked my pockets for some coins. A penny and a dime.

"You know about Rae's mom? Do you know where they went?" Chloe asked coming up really close to me. Rae must've been Jacinda's daughter. That's why she came back to the building.

"I know about as much as you do on that subject." I actually did know a lot more on the subject since the nurses were so into gossip. I don't blame them. Watching me day after day with just three breaks? I'd shoot myself if I was in their position.

Chloe slumped in defeat and sat into a chair. Tori came up next to her and starting talking about stuff that I had no idea about. Simon was arguing with Derek about something but Derek knew to keep his voice low. Simon did the same but occasionally motioned my way.

"Excuse me? Kit? Can I leave now since I gave you the information you need?" I walked up to him and he shared a look with Doctor Fellows. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and sat me down on the bed.

"Actually, Jessie, I was going to ask you if you would like to come along with us." He said loud enough so the others heard too. Chloe looked at me and Tori had her mouth wide open. Simon and Derek were also looking at me but had small grins on their faces.

"Bring that stinky homeless girl with us? Are you kidding?"

"Tori now that's not-" I cut Kit by butting in.

"She's right. I mean, you already have enough people in your party and I do stink." I shrugged and fixed my hair. Tori agreed with me and kept whining. _Does she ever shut up?_

_ "_Enough, Tori. Jessie, I hope you know that this offer will not come again. Joe will not let you inside this hotel ever again and we will give you shelter, food and other necessities. You know more than your letting on and I also know that you know more about being a werewolf than us. Am I correct?" Kit asked me with a fatherly voice. Well, if I had a dad I guess that's what he would sound like when he was catching me in an act that I was trying to lie myself out of.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes, sir."

He smiled and clapped. "Good. Now, Chloe, you do have that new bag of clothes that your Aunt bought for you, yes?"

Chloe nodded and gave me a pair of sweats and a gray hoodie. She also gave me some socks and some underwear. (Though, I did have to borrow a bra from Doctor Fellows since I have bigger boobs than most girls my age) I took a quick shower and quickly got dressed. It felt so nice to wear some clean clothes and wash off all the junk off my body.

I brushed my hair and I had to admit, I looked pretty hot when I washed up. Some life had come back into my tanned faced and I looked healthy and well taken care of. I smiled and mentally noted to pay Chloe back.

When I walked back outside, I caught Simon and Tori staring at me with awe. I smiled and waved at them. "Want a picture?" I whispered as I walked passed them. "Thanks for the clothes, Chloe. I owe you."

"Not a problem." She said with a smile. Chloe was one of those nice girls that never really hurt a person's feelings and felt bad whenever she said something mean about another person. (I heard Tori whisper that to Simon as I thanked Chloe)

"Come on, kids. Let's go." Kit said as he picked up a bag and the others followed his action. We all walked out of the room making sure that we left nothing behind. I figured that this would be procedure and I would have to be very secretive as well.

We started for their van (A/N I have no idea what car they have so I'm just guessing...) and I stopped right in front of my place in the alley way. Chloe called my name and I took one last glance at my so called 'home'. I whispered good bye and walked toward the van to help my new partners to find out more things about the Edison Group.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Review. Review(: <strong>

**Sorry if it sucked but it's hard to write a scene with seven characters in there. I respect other writers even more now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So, as always, Darkest Powers does belong to the amazing Kelley Armstrong. Except Jessie. **

**This chapter is a bit longer than most because I got everyone's POV in. Except Kit's and Lauren's. **

**I've also been thinking about adding in another character in the story. So if you guys have ANY ideas on the character please let me know. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chloe's POV<p>

The ride to our next stop was a long one. Tori and Simon sat in the middle seats while I was between Jessie and Derek. Mr. Bae drove and Aunt Lauren leaned her seat down to take a nap. She was so tired and restless lately that I couldn't help but worry. Even though she had been part of the Edison Group and helped them experiment and kill innocent people's lives, she was still family and I still loved her.

Derek grabbed for my hand and squeezed it. I turned to look at him and smiled. "You okay? You look worried." Derek whispered in my ear and he nuzzled my neck. I blushed and was glad that Aunt Lauren was sleeping.

"Just thinking about everything, really." I whispered as I leaned my head on his. He smelt better today and I noticed that more acne disappeared. Jessie seemed to have flawless skin even though she spent two weeks in an alley way with barely any cleaning supplies. I had wanted to ask her about it but she seemed stand-offish. Derek reassured me that she was just adjusting and that everything was going to be fine. He kissed my cheek before closing his eyes.

I leaned my head back down on the seat and closed my eyes. Everything would be alright. We were going to one of the best safe houses Mr. Bae knew of and now, we had another werewolf with us. Double the strength and supernatural powers.

Derek's POV

Chloe really needed to stop worrying over everything. Sure, I was still tense about Jessie being with us but only because I didn't really know her or her story. Yeah I knew that she escaped the Edison Group a week before we did and that she was kept where I was too. I mean, in a way, I was sort of relieved that I could have someone to relate to. Even if she was a girl. I haven't been told anything about female werewolves that much. A lot of people say that they are quite rare actually. That just added to the fact that she had to be from a project.

I nuzzled into Chloe's neck again and breathed in her scent. It made my heart speed up and made me go all warm inside. It seemed like finally something in my life had gone pretty smoothly. I mean, Simon did have a pretty big crush on her but he said it was alright. I still felt like a jerk for taking his crush but at least he was a sport about it. Chloe relaxed and her breathing became slower.

I was so happy that now she was my girlfriend. It felt like a dream that someone so small, so fragile would be with someone so monstrous like me. At least I didn't growl at people. I moved my head so I got a look at Jessie.

Jessie was actually pretty hot in my opinion. Normally, I wouldn't think like that since girls were Simons department and I just don't really care for them. Yes Chloe is my girlfriend but just because I think Jessie looks hot doesn't mean that I like her.

Her long brown hair fell almost to her stomach and her crystal blue eyes usually wore their signature guard. But watching her staring out the window I saw the hidden vulnerability that she hid so well. I saw that deep down, she was hurting and badly scarred from all those years in that prison hole. I felt a shock of sympathy before I turned away from her.

I watched my dad drive and drive and heard the familiar scratching of pencils on paper as Simon drew something in his sketch pad. Tori kept flipping pages in her book until she stopped probably at her favorite part of the book. Chloe's aunt was sound asleep and I couldn't help but feel grateful for that. Doctor Fellows was never a really big fan of mine from the start. Accusing Chloe that she could have done so much better than to sleep with me. I mean yeah, now that kind of hurts since I am Chloe's boyfriend but back then it didn't matter as much.

Simon's POV

I've always hated car trips to long places. When it was just us men, it didn't really matter because we all had stuff to say or make light conversation. The way to the hotel hadn't been that bad either because hey, we were all pretty shocked from escaping the Edison Group. We didn't really have that great of a need to talk.

But here and now? It'd be pretty nice to talk about anything really. I could start up a conversation but Chloe and her aunt were sleeping. Dad was too engrossed in driving to really pay any attention and Derek was laying his head on Chloe's shoulder. I felt a jab of jealousy but quickly shooed it away. I was happy that Derek and Chloe got together. Sure, I was sad that it didn't work out between me and her but at least I got to kiss her.

I started to draw a picture of Chloe again. She had her blonde hair with red streaks in it and she had a really cute smile on her face. The face that I found myself trying to bring up more and more. She wore a cute blue dress and white sandals. She was playing in a field with a black wolf in the background running towards her, smiling. I sighed and stared at it for awhile.

Tori sighed as she flipped through yet another part of her favorite book. I asked her once while Derek and Chloe were gone why she read the book so much. She said it's because it's everything she's ever wanted. The book was Cinderella. Her black, spiky hair looked glossy in the sun and she turned to look at me. "What?" She snapped at me. I jumped and shrugged, pointing at her book. She sighed again and shut the book, putting her head back so she could take a nap.

Everyone was either taking a nap or driving. Jessie and I were the only ones left awake. I turned when I heard a stifled laugh and saw Jessie shaking her head, trying to hold in her laugh. I gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes. She pointed to my picture and mouthed, "You still like her."

I looked at my picture and thought, _yes. I still do. _But the brother in me turned to look at Jessie straight in the eye and mouth back, "Not anymore." She looked at me like she barely believed me and went back to staring out the window. I smiled and started to draw her. Her long, silky brown hair and the hoodie and sweats she was in. Even though she had no makeup on or barely did anything with herself, she was still gorgeous. The shower did do her justice though, I had to admit.

When I was done with the picture, I looked at it. Everything was perfect except her eyes. They showed nothing and too make a picture beautiful, there had to be some sort of emotion coming from the person. Not just the artist but the subject. I studied her eyes, searching for something that I could find. I almost gave up when I found something. Loss. It quickly passed and I penciled it in. I looked at it and smiled at my creation. Jessie noticed and motioned for me to give it to her.

After making her promise not to tear it, I gave it too her. She nodded in appreciation and smiled but it soon faltered. I knew she was looking at the eyes but she hid the disappointment with another small smile. I smiled back but knew that she was angry.

"Are you angry with me?" I whispered to her softly. She looked surprised at this question and shook her head as in saying a firm no. "Then, what's wrong?" Jessie opened her mouth to say something before closing it again.

"Nothing." Jessie turned to look outside again, and not once did she ever let that guard slip from her face or eyes.

_Nothing. _With just one word, I knew, it had to be far from it.

Tori's POV

The drive wasn't that bad. I got a seat all too myself and opened my favorite book, Cinderella. It was like the Disney version with it's corny ending and words. I loved every minute of it and couldn't remember a time when I hated this book. It was amazing how someone who's father died could still be so nice to everything around her. How she did her chores without complaint and how she never bitched at her stepsisters. She did all the work yet cared for her sisters. _Sort of like me. _

Of course, Cinderella had a fairy godmother and finally got her prince. I still had nobody. Most everyone hated me. Hell, my own mother did. Whatever, it's not like I was like Jessie over there. Never stepped out of her little cage and never had a real friend. Never experienced anything like love. She hasn't had her first kiss either. I bet she knew so little of the world. I mean, she had books but what is the Edison Group going to give her? Documentaries? I felt bad for her.

Jessie doesn't stink anymore and she's actually kind of pretty. But, to never know who your parents are or what they looked like. What their story is or how you come to be in a building. To never fell your first crush or a person you like's lips on yours? I shook my head and flipped to one of my favorite parts of Cinderella. She had just finished cleaning and wanted to go to the ball but her stepmother said no. She cried and her magical fairy godmother came to help her.

I saw Simon staring at me from the corner of my eye. I snapped at him and he just nodded towards my book. I sighed and closed my book so I could rest. God knows I really need it. I closed my eyes and hoped that all of us would get out of this mess and prayed that it would end soon.

Jessie's POV

The ride really wasn't that bad. I got a window to look out of and Chloe sat next to me. She was quite and as Kit drove I noticed her itching to ask questions but I didn't feel like talking. It's been just me for so long that I still have to get used to people _wanting _to talk to me. Not being forced or yelling at me. I stared out the window thinking about what I got myself into.

First off, I was traveling with the most wanted group of people in the supernatural world at the moment. One of them was Diane's daughter and she had the same spunk as Diane had. Except, she was kinder and didn't want to torture me. Yes. Tori was still mean but it was a way to protect herself.

Second of all, I was in a team with another werewolf present. A _male _werewolf. Being trapped in the prison for so long really broke off any ties or fantasies I have of males. I mean, Kit smiles at me all the time and he's old so why would I have feelings for him? He looked like a great father and Simon. He could definitely be boyfriend material but I just don't know how to act around guys. Romance novels really don't do it's justice when in the books, all the guys go after the girl and she ends up with her perfect husband or boyfriend by barely doing anything. In reality, guys are just so damn confusing and different from one another that you just don't know what to do.

Simon was cute but Derek was pretty cute too. No. I will not and will never steal someone else's boyfriend. That is a fact even people like me know of. That's forbidden and will end up having horrible results. But, it's probably because Derek was a werewolf like me that I could relate to him a little bit more than Simon. Plus, I'm just not ready. I already have to much to deal with.

I looked around and noticed everyone was sleeping except Kit, me and Simon. Simon was drawing a picture of Chloe and she looked cuter than she already looked. She had blonde hair with red streaks which I guessed what her hair looked like before she dyed it black. There was a black wolf in the background running towards her smiling. Simon looked at the picture with such longing that I had to laugh. I tried to hold it in but Simon already turned to look at me with a confused expression.

I rolled my eyes and mouthed, "You still like her." I said it more as a statement than a question. He looked at the picture again and I saw in his eyes that he did but when he turned around to face me again. He looked me dead in the eye and mouthed back, "Not anymore." I gave him a look that told him I knew he was lying and I went back to looking out the window.

Car after car and tree after tree passed by us in a blur. My life seemed to pass by my eyes and I realized that I would never be able to go back to my old life. Not that I'd want to but, it was all I really knew. After watching the blurry cars and trees, I turned back to Simon smiling at a picture. _Another picture about Chloe? Someone is obsessed. _

I motioned for him to hand it over and promising that I wouldn't tear it, he handed it to me. It was a picture of me, staring out the window. I looked pretty which I rarely ever though of as an adjective to use for myself. Sure, when I washed myself off but I was pretty dirty and stinky. I usually used monster, hideous, or beast to describe myself. I was about to give it to him when I noticed something. It was my eyes.

The shone loss. And loss is a sign of weakness and hopelessness. My smile faltered but I quickly fixed it. Hiding my expression of disappointment. _You have to be more careful with letting people see your emotions. You have to stay tough. _I smiled again and handed it back to Simon. He smiled back but I knew he saw.

"Are you angry with me?" He whispered to her softly. I was surprised at this question and shook my head firmly. "Then, what's wrong?" He asked. I opened my mouth to tell him but quickly closed it realizing that I couldn't trust him. Not yet.

"Nothing." I said as I turned to look outside again, and I made sure to keep my guard up.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Review. Review. I've written so much because so many ideas are rushing through my head. So, be excited! I won't let you guys get bored! (Hopefully) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dear readers(: I just wanted to let you know that I really, really appreciate the reviews. They always bring a smile to my face. **

**Also, I would like to tell you that this chapter is quite long since a lot happens in this one. **

**Before you start reading, I want to thank Riggic for giving me the idea of a new character, Sam. **

**Kelley Armstrong owns Darkest Powers and the setting and 'scouting' idea was also influenced by her. Sam and Jessie are my characters though. (but, Riggic helped me come up with Sam)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Derek's POV<span>

We arrived at a pretty good sized cabin on the outskirts of a small town. The downtown consisted of a jail, fire department, bank and a couple of general stores. Amazingly there was a movie theatre and even a mall but that didn't really matter to me that much. Tori, Chloe and even Doctor Fellows seemed quite excited when Kit had mentioned the mall. Jessie as usual was showed as much emotion as a rock and turned back to look at the window. Simon snuck glances at her and cursed at himself. _He must've done something. _I thought.

We all hopped out of the van and stared at what would be our new home for a little while. It was a good size as I mentioned before and it looked...homey. Dad turned to us and smiled. "Well, this is our new home for now. Go check it out." Simon and Tori headed straight to it while Chloe looked at me and held out her hand. I took it and started to walk towards the house when Dad called my name. I told Chloe to go on and walked to where my dad and Jessie were standing.

"Derek, Jessie." Dad said nodding to both of us. His face looked serious and tense. I knew he was about to ask us to do something a bit dangerous. "I was wondering if you guys would scout out the area? Just to make sure that no one is hiding out there or preparing something. It's been awhile since I've been here. I'm pretty sure no one is out there but just incase..."

"We'll do it, Dad. Come on, Jessie. We have a lot of ground to search." Dad smiled and hugged me. He smiled at Jessie and patted her on the head before turning back into the cabin. I started to move towards the closest edge of forest and heard Jessie following me.

Both of us walked in silence for a good twenty minutes until my curiosity got the better of me. "So you first changed when you were seven?" I asked. Jessie sighed and continued to follow me.

"Yeah. I made my first full change when I was eight though." She pointed out. I turned to look at her and she was moving her eyes everywhere. Watching for the littlest of movement and trying to hear the quietest sound. I smiled and continued to talk with her.

"That must've been pretty scary." It must've been. My first time changing wasn't exactly that great. It probably had been the worst experience I'd ever had.

"I guess. But, the feeling of being a wolf is...wonderful." Jessie said in awe. She was right. The changing was a bitch to deal with but the feeling in being in a different shape never lost it's wonder. Too smell things so intensely and the colors were so shocking.

I saw Jessie tense and turn to our right. She held her head up high and began to sniff. It was kind of weird but I did the same thing too when I smelt something. I didn't smell anything so I just guessed it was a female thing. When I started to turn the left, I heard Jessie come up to me and grab my hand. "Let's split up. You go to the left and I'll go to the right. Okay?"

I growled and looked down at her. She was the same size as Chloe so that wasn't so hard to do. Except, Chloe would have backed away or shied her eyes away. Jessie stared at me directly in the eye and held that expressionless look. I groaned in frustration and spit out a 'fine' before turning to walk in my designated direction. "We are meeting at this spot in twenty minutes though. If your not here on the dot, your dead meat." I yelled at her. Before she disappeared through the forest, I heard her laugh.

The whole time while I was scouting the area, I was wondering what Chloe was doing and how she was. I didn't like to leave her alone but I knew that if I constantly worried and was at her back, she'd think of me as a clingy and over protective boyfriend. At the same time, I worried about Jessie and if she was alright. If she had found anything or heard something.

I walked through another clearing and started to turn back to our meeting place when I heard a yelp. It was loud and echoed throughout the whole forest. I tensed up trying to sniff for anything but smelt nothing due to the fact that there was absolutely no wind.

I stood still and listened very, very carefully. There was no noise at all. No birds chirping or bugs buzzing. Just, nothing. And that is what scared me. I moved toward the direction of the house and walked carefully and quietly. Being a werewolf meant that I had the power to move lightly and quietly without much fuss. For a big guy like me, you would think I'd create some noise but years of practice sure came in handy at that moment. It was hard for me to hide because of my muscle build but it worked just as well. The cabin was fine and I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I heard voices inside of the house, all cheery and fine.

Sighing in relief, I turned to walk towards my and Jessie's meeting place. I was walking there when all of a sudden I heard a blood curdling scream and howls. _Jessie. _I started running as fast as I could to the direction which the sound came from. As I got closer I heard a soft voice and a soft whimpering. I walked out to see Jessie's body laying on the ground surrounded in a puddle of blood. A guy a little older than me was kneeling over her and whispering something in an odd language.

I didn't think, I just acted. For a second I was standing there and taking in the sight in front of me and than, I was on top of the guy and punching him square in the jaw. He grunted and tried to get up but I held him down. I was getting ready to punch him again when I heard Jessie whisper, "Derek. Stop."

Just with those two words I was off the guy and turned my attention back to Jessie. Her tanned skin had turned pale and her crystal blue eyes were filled with pain. "He was helping me." She weakly pointed to the guy that I had just punched. He rubbed his jaw and glared at me. I growled but Jessie growled back. "Stop growling. He's good." I glared at him but nodded and started to pick her up but she yelled at me to stop.

The guy that I had just punched walked over to us and shoved me out of the way. I scowled but didn't growl or punch him again. Instead, I watched as he kneeled next to Jessie's bloody body and whispered some words very quietly. Life seemed to seep back into her skin and her eyes were filled with relief instead of pain. Jessie smiled up at him and struggled to get up. The guy helped her up and made sure she was on her feet before letting her go, hesitantly.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Jessie smiled at him and he smiled back at her. The guy, Sam, had auburn hair with kind brown eyes. He had about the same build as me and his light skin shone in the sun.

"I barely helped you at all. I just got rid of the worst of it. You still going to have to wrap your ribs up and the nasty claw mark on your thigh." As he said that, I figured out what he was. A shaman.

"Let's head back to the cabin now, Jessie." I said and grabbed her arm and yanked her towards me. I stared at Sam as I did this and forgot that Jessie was in pain until she winced and cursed at me.

"I'm Sam Johnson and you must be Derek. Kit's son, huh?" I tensed and narrowed my eyes at him. _How'd he know that? _

As if reading my mind, Sam laughed and said, "Yes. I know who you, your friends and your father are. Though, I am surprised about this little one here." He nodded towards Jessie and I saw that she was watching me. _He's safe. _Her eyes seemed to be telling me but I still didn't relax.

"Well, as much fun as it was talking to you, we have to go back home. It's almost dark." I knelt down in front of Jessie so I could give her a piggyback ride back to the cabin. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked up her legs. Making sure she was comfortable before heading back towards the cabin.

"Oh! I guess Kit didn't tell you, I live at the cabin as well." My heart seemed to stop for a second before starting up again. This guy that I barely knew was walking us back to the cabin and he was also staying with us? This was going to be a long week.

Jessie's POV

The town was something that you'd only heard of in the books. It was small but big enough to have enough stores, restaurants, a movie theater and even a mall. I'd never been to a mall before so I didn't know what the big deal was when Chloe, Tori and Doctor Fellows seemed excited about it. I turned to stare back out of the window and waited until we got to the safe house.

The safe house turned up to be a pretty big cabin. It looked homey yet spacious and the outside was magnificent. I read a book about a girl that lived in a cabin and she got snowed in with her crush. They ended up confessing to each other and just spending time with each other. Nothing raunchy about it. Cabins always seemed a romantic place to be with the one you like. At least, that's what I think.

We all got out of the car and Kit told us all to go check out our new 'home'. He held up a hand for me to stay where I was and called Derek over. Derek let go of Chloe's hand and told her to go on without him. She looked at little disappointed but smiled and ran after Tori and Simon. Doctor Fellows followed them but seemed to be in a dreamy haze. She stared at the house with such awe that I almost laughed.

"Derek, Jessie." Kit said nodding to both me and Derek. His face looked serious and tense. "I was wondering if you guys would scout out the area? Just to make sure that no one is hiding out there or preparing something. It's been awhile since I've been here. I'm pretty sure no one is out there but just incase..."

"We'll do it, Dad. Come on, Jessie. We have a lot of ground to search." Derek said like the perfect son and sure enough. Kit smiled and hugged him. He smiled at me as well but instead of a hug, he patted my head. He walked back into the cabin. Derek started to move towards the closest edge of forest and I followed him without another thought.

We walked in silence for about twenty minutes. It was peaceful and beautiful in the woods. It made me wish that I actually lived in the forest. "So you first changed when you were seven?" Derek asked. I sighed. I should have known that we were going to end up talking more about me sooner or later. I followed him.

"Yeah. I made my first full change when I was eight though." I pointed out. Might as well tell him the truth since we are going to be partners for awhile. I kept my ears alert for any sound and my eyes open for anything unusual. I saw Derek turn and smile at me before turning back around.

"That must've been pretty scary." He said with complete terror. It had been and it wasn't a beautiful memory either. The nurses and doctors just watched me and talked about me while I vomited again and again. I had no comfort or encouragement while I changed. I could see that some of them wanted me to die. It hadn't been that relaxing.

"I guess. But, the feeling of being a wolf is...wonderful." I said in almost a dreamy voice. The feeling of being to hear things you never heard before, the colors were stunning and the smells were so intense and powerful. I loved it.

A smell caught my attention and I turned to our right. I held my head up high and began to sniff. Derek sniffed but shook his head when he didn't smell anything. I sniffed again and figured out what it was. _Werewolf. _Derek started to turn the left, but I grabbed his hand and said, "Let's split up. You go to the left and I'll go to the right. Okay?" I had to get him out of here. When Chloe woke up she had told me she was glad that I wasn't from the Pack because they were trying to kill Derek.

He growled at me and looked down at me. Since he was way taller than me, that wasn't hard for him to do but I just stared right at him before he groaned and said, "Fine." He started to move towards the left and yelled, "We are meeting at this spot in twenty minutes though. If your not here on the dot, your dead meat." Before I headed towards the werewolves, I laughed.

I walked for a couple of minutes before the stench of the other werewolves filled my nose. They smelt like copper and some strong brand of soap. I scrunched up my nose in disgust while I followed them. There were two of them. One was filled out and had dirty blonde hair that was cut short. His blue eyes held determination and a tattoo of a paw mark on his arm told me he was definitely a werewolf.

His friend had had chocolate brown eyes and the same color of hair. He had a nasty scar from his jaw to the bottom of his collarbone. He also had a paw tattoo but it was a bit bigger and had smaller paw prints surrounding it. He was taller than the blonde guy and he was more filled out. I could tell that he was the leader of their mission.

The blonde guy sniffed the air and shook his head in disappointment. "I don't smell him or the girl. There is no wind at all. Maybe they're at another safe house of theirs. We already checked three."

"No, we keep searching around the cabin. You don't know how many cabins there are in these woods." The leader said again and sniffed the air. He pointed to the other side of the forest and he and his partner walked into the forest. I waited five seconds before following them.

I made it to entrance when the two of them popped out of nowhere. I yelped and fell on my butt. I jumped up but the blonde guy was already at my back, holding my arms behind my back. He kicked behind my legs and I fell to the ground. I tried to get up but he had a firm grip. "Looks like we caught a spy, Shane." The leader said to the blonde hair guy, Shane."

Shane chuckled behind me and sniffed the back of my neck. "A werewolf too, Chase. Pretty young to be a lone wolf, ain't cha? How old are you, buddy? Sixteen? Fifteen?" Shane asked me.

I growled, "I'm not telling you." Chase motioned for Shane to bring my head up higher. Shane grabbed my hair and pulled my head back so I was looking at Chase right in the eye.

"You have spunk, kid. But, I would save it for later. We want to ask you a question. Give us what we want and we'll give you a spot in our team. How about it?" Chase got right up in my face and smiled. I smiled back and spit on his face. He growled and punched me in my stomach.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." Chase snarled as he wiped the spit from his face and Shane pulled my arm higher and higher up to my back until I heard a sickening snap and pain shot all throughout my body. I screamed and tears ran down my face.

"Now, tell us. Do you know where a Derek Souza and Chloe Saunders is? Possibly where there friends are?" Chase smiled and Shane pulled my other arm a bit higher. I winced and glared at Chase.

"Up your ass." I choked out and Chase smacked me hard across the face. Shane let go of me and quickly changed into wolf form. I clutched my broken arm and my face throbbed. Shane howled and Chase laughed.

"You want to be tough? I'll give you two seconds to try and get away before Shane here gives you a nice memoir of our little meeting here." He narrowed his eyes and smiled sweetly. I turned and ran even though I knew it was useless. Shane was already in front of me and took a nice swipe at my thigh. My leg felt like it had been removed and I couldn't feel anything but the incredible pain that over whelmed my body.

Blood poured out of my thigh and I knew that I was going to die. I watched as Shane and Chase stood watching me and leaned in close again. "Now tell me, where are they?"

I decided to throw them off the trail, "They are at an apartment a day away from here." I gave them more false information and they walked away triumphantly. My arm ached and my thigh was bleeding horribly. I could feel death's presence around me until I felt a warm hand on my cold, broken arm. I wanted to growl and attack them but I didn't have enough energy.

The person that had touched my arm and I whimpered. The guy started to murmur some words and that's when I realized that he was trying to help me. I started to feel a little of the pain subside when suddenly, Derek was on top of the guy and punched him square in the jaw. I gathered as much strength as I had to whisper, "Derek. Stop."

I thanked God as Derek stopped and walked up to me. I knew he saw my pain filled eyes because he looked insanely worried. "He was helping me." I weakly pointed to the guy who was rubbing his jaw and I wouldn't blame him. The guy glared at Derek and he growled. "Stop growling. He's good." I growled at him. Derek glared at the guy and tried to pick me up but pain shot through my body and I yelled at him to let me down. He did and the guy that was trying to help me earlier, came back to me and knelt beside me. He started to murmur more words and suddenly it was like all the pain flew away from my body. I smiled at him as I fought to stand up. He helped me and hesitantly let me go.

"Thanks. I owe you one." I smiled at him and he returned it. The guy had the prettiest rich chocolate, brown eyes I have ever seen. His brown hair shone with reddish tints in it as the sun fell down upon it. He had the same build as Derek and his light skin was flawless and perfect. My heart sped up a bit but it slowed down just as quickly. _What was that? _I asked myself.

"I barely helped you at all. I just got rid of the worst of it. You still going to have to wrap your ribs up and the nasty claw mark on your thigh." I nodded as he said that and felt Derek grab my arm. He yanked me towards him.

"Let's head back to the cabin now, Jessie." I winced and cursed at him till he finally let his grip get a bit softer.

"I'm Sam Johnson and you must be Derek. Kit's son, right?" I watched as Derek tensed up and confusion shot through his eyes.

As if reading his mind, Sam laughed and said, "Yes. I know who you, your friends and your father are. Though, I am surprised about this little one here." Sam nodded at me and Derek looked at me. I tried to send him comforting messages with my eyes but he didn't relax.

"Well, as much fun as it was talking to you, we have to go back home. It's almost dark." Derek said as he knelt in front of me, clearly wanting to give me a piggy back ride. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up with his strong, rough hands.

"Oh! I guess Kit didn't tell you, I live at the cabin as well." The world seemed to stop spinning when Sam said that. If it was even possible, Derek tensed up even more than before and I knew that it was going to be a long and interesting week.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Review. Review. <strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because well, I enjoyed writing it(: **


	8. Chapter 8

**I finally finished the chapter. I swear I was a little stuck trying to put some information but not too much and making the story work. Ah! **

**Anyways, something sad is coming up guys. Sorry! But it's difficult for me to be writing about eight people in one whole scene. Yeah. That's right. Someone is going to die. :'( But, don't fret. I'll try and make it bearable! Please don't hate me!**

**The amazing Kelley Armstrong owns the Darkest Powers. I only own Jessie and Sam. **

**ENJOY. **

* * *

><p><span>Jessie's POV<span>

Derek quietly cursed the whole way back to the cabin and Sam would occasionally ask if I was comfortable and okay. Before I would answer him, Derek would butt in saying that I was fine so he could stop asking. Sam would ignore him and stare at me waiting for me to answer. I would nod and he smiled a pearly white smile. My heart would skip a beat and I turned away before he could see me blush.

We got to the cabin and when we opened the door everyone crowded around Derek and me asking if I was okay and if Derek was okay. Kit asked us if we saw anything as Doctor Fellows wrapped me up and Derek said he hadn't. I released a sigh of relief and Derek heard it. He gave me a confused look and muttered, "I saw two werewolves." Kit leaned in the doorway and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone with you! Did they do this to you?" Derek said sounding a little hurt but anger surrounded it.

I looked at Doctor Fellows hands as she stitched up my thigh, not even bothering to answer Derek. He growled and stormed out of the room. Kit sighed and came up to me. "Do you think the werewolves will still be out there?"

"No. I sent them to a false location. Do you guys have an invisible spell or something so you can hide the cabin or something?" Kit chuckled and shook his head. Dr. Fellows also let out a little chuckle as she laughed and I felt myself smile. I made the woman that was afraid of me, laugh.

"How about a protection spell? Something that makes it impossible for intruders to come close to the cabin?" Kit looked at me and I knew that there was. He nodded and patted my head kindly.

"We have something like that. I'm still going to send Derek to scout the area one more time." Kit started to walk away but I yelled at him to wait. He turned to look back at me and I held up a hand.

"Can I go with them?" I asked innocently like I didn't have a big claw mark on my thigh or that I almost died just a couple of minutes ago. Kit looked at me like I was insane but didn't say anything. Dr. Fellows was the one that spoke.

"Are you out of your mind? You need to rest and let your wounds heal. You could've died if Samuel hadn't found you." She scolded me but I still stared at Kit. Silently begging him with my eyes and giving him my best puppy dog face that I could muster up. He broke the eye contact to look at Dr. Fellows instead.

"Lauren is right. You need to rest up and heal." Kit started to turn around before I yelled again.

"Wait! When I smelt the werewolves, Derek didn't." I said quickly.

"He..didn't?" Kit sounded skeptical and I knew it was a long shot. It probably wasn't even true but Derek hadn't even known there were two, fully grown werewolves just a little ways away from us.

"No. He didn't and maybe it's because I'm part of the Exodus project or something but-" Kit cut me off by holding up a hand to stop me. I did and waited for him to speak.

"Exodus project?"

I nodded my head ferociously, "Yes, sir. The Exodus project. The lady that used to...test...me...talked to one of the nurses that was assigned to watch me. She had said that I was a part of the Exodus project and would be the only subject in the project. Apparently, they had modified my senses even more than they originally had in the other projects." Kit seemed thoughtful while I explained and Dr. Fellows started to shake.

Kit shook his head in defeat and motioned for me to follow him. "Fine. I'm winging this. If you feel like you are fine than I suppose you..." I cut him off by jumping up and running up to give him a big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! I owe you one." I said as I gave him a full out smile. I couldn't believe that he was actually going to let me. My heart felt so light and my head felt all cleared out. _So this is what it feels like to be truly happy. _

Kit hugged me back and laughed. "Well, I'm going to make Sam go along with you. Just incase. Your not fully healed and I know you heal quickly but those scratches aren't going anywhere for awhile." I nodded and was just excited that he was still going to let me go. Derek on the other hand wasn't that happy to comply.

"What the hell, Dad? I'm not letting her come with me!" Derek's face was tomato red and Chloe was trying to calm him down but he was completely ignoring her. I felt bad for her. Her boyfriend was ignoring her help and I knew from the look on her face that this wasn't the first time either.

"Than I won't go with you." I said with a shrug. Derek stopped yelling when he heard me say that. Chloe looked at me with a relief and mouthed a thank you. I gave her a small smile and shrugged again.

"Yeah. I won't go with you. Simple as that." Derek took a deep breath and still had that surprised and shocked expression.

"Okay." Kit said while drawing out the last two letters longer than needed. "Derek you go. Sam, if you would." He motioned for Sam to go along with Derek and Sam gave him an obedient smile but his eyes betrayed the smile. Sam didn't want to go with Derek at all.

The two guys left out the door both grumbling and groaning. Tori pinched the tip of her nose and whispered, "I need to lay down. I have a hell of a headache." She walked away massaging her temples and I could practically feel her pain. Kit patted my back and leaned down so we were face to face.

"Thanks for not pushing him. I knew you really wanted to go but, seriously, thanks." With that, Kit walked away followed my Simon who clapped while he passed by me. I gave him a small smile and felt Chloe come up closer to me.

"I also have to thank you for that. Derek, he has a really good heart and he's sweet once you get to know him. I think he was just worried and when he's worried we all have to pay for it." Her blue eyes shone with a bit of sadness but happiness and love. I felt guilty for what my real plan was but I smiled at her.

"Eh. Derek is just a moody little wolf. Sort of like, he's PMSing constantly. I don't know how you put up with it. Being his girlfriend and all..." Chloe's eyes got bigger as she blushed a mad red.

"Oh, well I guess. I mean, he does snap at me but I know it's because he's just over protective." She reasoned and I saw what Tori was talking about. Chloe really didn't like talking about people behind their backs. Even when she felt the same way. I chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"Whatever. But, hey, I think I may lay down a bit."

"Oh! O-of course, s-s-sorry." She rushed and stuttered.

"Don't be. See you later." I waved as I walked to my assigned room. Kit said that I was the one that was going to have to share my room with Dr. Fellows and I secretly wished I had roomed with Chloe or even Tori. Dr. Fellows always made me feel like I was doing something wrong even if I wasn't. Sort of like the feeling you get when you see a police person and you get that feeling that you did something wrong. But, you never did.

The room had two bed on either sides and had two of everything basically. Just the bathrooms were scattered around the cabin. Thankfully, there was a big enough window where I could easily hop out of. And it was even on my side. I looked out my room and shut the door quietly, trying not to attract any attention. I checked if Dr. Fellows had left any nurse supplies before locking the door just incase someone had gotten hurt.

I eased the window opened and chuckled. "I said I wouldn't go _with _you. I never said anything about not going." Using pillows to make it look like I was sleeping under my covers, I finally set out of the cabin. There was a slight wind so I'd have to be careful about my scent.

I sniffed the air and could smell that Derek and Sam had gone to the right. So, I could either follow them and make sure they were okay or I could go my own way and scout to the left. The guys's scent was about two minutes stale so I knew they weren't far off. Deciding to go with my gut feeling, I turned to follow the guys.

Derek's black hair was what I saw first, followed by Sam's brownish red. I wanted to laugh at their distraught expressions so badly but I held it in. "So..." Sam started but Derek just growled. _Oh yeah, real sweet and friendly. _

"Listen, Derek. If we are going to be working together from now on we need to _try _and at least get along. We are going to cause more problems than there already are." Sam looked about 6'4 and about seventeen close to eighteen. I had to admit, he _was_ pretty hot. But, I'm not the one to judge. I've been stuck in a cage all my life.

Derek sighed and nodded realizing that Sam was right. Sam gave his drop dead gorgeous smile and stuck out his hand. "Hello. My name is Samuel Johnson. But, I would prefer if you just call me Sam. I hope we can be..._friends._" The words seemed stressed but at least Derek shook his hand.

"My name is Derek Souza and yeah. Same goes for me." With that, they both nodded and continued searching.

"What's it like being a shaman?" Derek said. His voice dripping with curiosity and Sam caught on and chuckled.

"It's pretty neat you know, being able to heal people and wander around in spirit form. My powers were tweaked a bit by the Edison Group but only to strengthen my healing powers. Nothing cool really." Sam said with a sigh like he seriously wished he had been modified even more.

"How'd you get away from them?" I was wondering the same thing and glad that Derek had asked.

"Your dad rescued me before they began experimenting on me more. I basically owe him my life." Sam's voice held respect and friendship. I knew that Sam knew more than he was letting on but it was probably just as scary as most of our experiences with the Edison Group.

"That makes two of us. Dad took me in to live with him and Simon when I was six or seven. I owe him a ton even if he says I don't. He says that he's doing it because I'm family." Derek said while sniffing the air. Sam nodded in understanding and also walked over to the other side to see if any of the other werewolves were out there.

"Do you think you could wander around in spirit form? You know, so if there are a pack of them they won't smell you." Derek asked and Sam tensed.

"It's not something I like to do but you should know that I will be counting on you to keep my body safe." Sam walked over and sat on the ground. Derek scoffed and muttered that he would protect his body. I stifled a giggle but quickly quieted myself because Derek had looked my way only briefly before shaking his head.

"It'll help." Is all Derek said to Sam before Sam closed his eyes and went to his spirit form. While Derek walked a little aways from Sam's body something dawned on me. _Sam is in spirit form which probably means that he can see you. _

"_Shit."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh oh. Jessie might be in trouble. <em>**

**_Please, review. review. review.(: _**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys. I'm so happy that a lot of you guys like it. It always brings a smile to my face. **

**Kelley Armstrong owns Darkest Powers I only own Jessie and Sam. **

**This chapter is a bit short since I'm tired and the story sort of it a 'slow spot' I promise the next chapter will be longer and I bit more exciting. It will also have more lovey-dovey stuff with Chloe/Derek and Jessie/Sam. I'm looking forward to writing that bit.(: **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><span>Sam's POV<span>

Spirit form isn't that easy to slip into. I mean, you have to really imagine your soul sort of getting it's way out of your body. It sort of hurt because you had to feel _something _as you left your body like you were basically dying. Not that you were killing yourself or would be dead (unless someone did kill your human body) but you had to trick your body.

I finally got myself out of my body and started to wander around when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. Some quick movement that I would have barely seen if I was still in my human form and even heard. Derek didn't turn around but he was tense and I knew that he must've smelt something.

I walked over to where I had seen the fast movement but nothing was there. Shrugging, I headed over to do the job I was assigned. Being in spirit form gave you a few options on how to get places. You could either walk (or run), hover or my personal favorite, teleport. Yeah, sorcerers had a spell for teleportation but...still.

The left side of the woods held nothing but forest animals and a little lake. I sighed and I started to teleport back to Derek but again something caught my eye. It was a quick movement again but this time, the object stopped. I laughed as I saw who it was, Jessie. I should have known.

She was staring out at the lake and looked around her. Jumping anytime she heard a snap or a crunch. Jessie also swept her gorgeous blue eyes up in the air. _She's trying to look for me._ I chuckled a little and took this chance to just assess her features.

Jessie had beautiful, long, silky brown hair that fell right above her bellybutton and she was a bit skinny but from what Kit told me, she had been living off nothing for about two weeks. Her blue eyes seemed to hold a million things yet nothing all at the same time. Despite her being skinny, she had marvelous curves that any guy had to admire on such a short girl.

I started to wonder what her smile would look like and what it would feel to surround her small, fragile body with my big and sturdy arms. What would it feel like to have her perfect, pink pressed against mine. _Wait. What was I thinking? _

Me. Sam Johnson, was falling for a girl that I barely knew. _Something's wrong with you man._ A voice inside my head said. I shrugged and continued to watch her as she sniffed the air looking for anything to do with the werewolves or Edison Group. I tensed when I thought about them.

The Edison Group wanted me to join them but when I refused they had kept me in a cell. Doing nothing even though they knew I was just their regular shaman with a bit of extra healing powers. Until, Kit came and got me out. I really meant what I said to Derek. I really did owe Kit my life otherwise, I wouldn't be out here...feeling the cool breeze and watching sun sets.

A quiet curse brought me back down to Earth when I watched as Jessie fell to the ground on all fours, panting. "Just a bit longer, Jessie. You can hold out just for another day when you aren't sneaking around. Come on. Pull it together." She started to talk to herself. I looked at her in amusement and never in my seventeen years of life had someone talking to themselves fascinated me. But, with her, it was like she was scolding, calming and teaching herself something all at the same time.

I knew it was time to go back so I took one last glance at Jessie making sure she was okay before letting my spirit enter back into my body.

Jessie's POV

I quickly ran along the forest and I knew Derek probably got a whiff of me but I didn't care. I was close enough to the house that I'd hope he wouldn't really bother with it. Sam was probably somewhere which I hoped wasn't with me. Kit wanted the whole forest searched and I knew that Sam was over on the left but I didn't really want to go back into the cabin. I needed a run.

Running into the left side of the forest, away from the small breeze, so Derek would smell me again. The forest was full of magic and beauty that it always left me awestruck whenever I took time to really pay attention. Rabbits and deer usually crossed in my path and hurried away probably smelling the wolf in me or just my presence in general.

Sometimes, when I was in wolf form I could talk with the animals and feel what they were feeling. They'd given me some useful information before I settled down in the alley between the restaurant and the hotel. I know that sounds insane but, what can I say. I thought it was pretty cool.

I finally made it to a gorgeous lake. It was small but it when I got up close to it, I could see the fish swimming around and occasionally some turtles. I looked around me and took in the beautiful scene around me. I'd have to tell Chloe to come and have a picnic out here.

The air was free of any scents of werewolves or unknown people. I heard a twig snap and a few crunches of leaves and I jumped anytime on of those sounded. The sky was clear but I couldn't help but wonder if I could see an outline of Sam. He probably wasn't over here anyway.

Suddenly, an immense pain shot through my body and I let out a curse as I fell to the ground in pain. I was panting and it felt like my body was about to be ripped apart. "Just a bit longer, Jessie. You can hold out just for another day when you aren't sneaking around. Come on. Pull it together." I told myself trying to get ahold of my wolf counter part. I finally did and took deep breaths.

"I'm going to change tomorrow." I said to myself as I headed back to the cabin. When I made it, I checked to make sure Derek and Sam were not around when I hopped back into the cabin. Fortunately, the door was still locked and my fake, pillow body was still under the sheets. Unfortunately, Sam was sitting on Dr. Fellow's bed with a big smile on his face.

"So, you went on a little adventure. Did you not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Another horrible cliffy. I know. Sorry. I PROMISE the next chapter will be ten times better. <strong>

**Anyways, as I always say: Review. Review. Review. **

**I'm also working on another story too so the updates may be a little slower than usual but I'll try and keep the same pace(: See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. So this chapter was supposed to be the more romantic one but that will have to wait till the next chapter, sorry.  
>I'll make it amazing. Promise. <strong>

**This is done in Sam's POV and Jessie's. Next chapter will be in Jessie's, Sam's, Chloe's and Derek's POV so that chapter might be a bit long. **

**Kelley Armstrong owns Darkest Powers but Jessie and Sam belong to me. **

**ENJOY **

* * *

><p><span>Sam's POV<span>

Jessie stared at me with her blue eyes and said, "I just took a breather. I was just outside the window." She lied smoothly and sat down on her pillows.

I raised my eyebrows and held in a chuckle. _How stupid does she think I am?_ "Really? That's why you locked the door and stuffed your pillows under your sheets?" She broke eyes contact and looked at her swaying feet.

"I needed privacy." She said in a firm voice. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked over to her so I was hovering over her small body.

"Really now? Then what were you doing by the lake?" She tensed quickly but then met my eyes.

"I wasn't at the lake at all, Sam. I have no idea what you are talking about." She stood up so she was closer to my face but just barely. A small smile crept on my face as she stood on her tip toes and her face yet again came a little closer to mine. She glared at me, trying to get me to back off.

Truth is, I was having to much fun pushing her buttons. "Hm. Interesting considering I saw you at the lake talking to yourself."

Jessie's glare became more precise and she growled, "Listen, can we talk about adventures later? I want to tell Chloe something and I actually am tired." She got down and started to walk towards the door unlocking it. "Oh. By the way, how'd you get in this room?" Her face had curiosity written all over it and I chuckled.

"I noticed the window open." I admitted. When Derek and I had been coming back to the cabin, I saw that one of the window's open when Kit had said to keep them closed at all times unless necessary. I told Derek to go in without me and went to go check it out. When, I noticed that the bed held someone in it, I became curious to see who it was. I uncovered it and saw nothing but pillows and that's when I realized that Jessie had snuck out.

"Oh." I could see that she mentally smacked herself in the face and her cheeks became rosy.

Before she could walk out, I grabbed her arm and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "See you later, rebel." Her rosy cheeks now had become more red than pink. She shook her head and glared at me.

"Whatever." Jessie yanked her arm out of my grasp and I immediately noticed her missing warmth and I scolded myself. Telling myself that I barely knew this girl and I was already crushing on her. This was not me. I liked to play the field. Relationships were messy and just not worth it. You'd be in love one day and than the next you were down each other's throats for the simplest of things.

It wasn't hard to find girls that had the same rules as me so my love life consisted of one night stands and many, many make out sessions. "She's a bit hard to get to know, huh?" Simon said pulling me out of memory lane. I gave him a smile and looked off to where Jessie had disappeared to.

"Oh yeah. I just like picking on her." Which was true. I liked how she had to struggle to control herself or even when she snapped out at me she was still funny to watch. Jessie was constantly in battle with herself and as sadistic as it sounds, I liked to watch it. It made me feel a bit closer to her without being close to her at all.

"Just don't pick on her too much. I haven't seen her lash out at anyone yet but at the hotel room she growled at Tori. Which, I don't really mind. Tori is kind of a bitch but Tori was just introducing herself. I'm scared to see what a female werewolf does when she gets pissed."

I chuckled, "I wonder what it's like when she's PMSing." Simon and I shared a laugh about that one. I liked Simon a bit more than Derek. It was mainly because Simon was just easier to talk to and relate too. Derek was always worried and tense. I knew Derek and I could get along but it would take time. With Simon, he was like the younger brother I never had.

"So what are you up to?" Simon asked me. I thought about what I _was_ going to do.

"Nothing. Probably going to take a shower before going to bed."

"Me too but before that...do you want to play some Xbox? Derek is busy with Chloe." He rolled is brown eyes and shook his head.

"Sure." Before walking to Simon and Derek's room, I glanced at the space where Jessie disappeared from and sighed. _I really need to get my head and heart in order. _

Jessie's POV

_Stupid, stupid me!_ I screamed in my head as I went to go find Chloe. Sam found out that I went out. I just hoped the big bad wolf didn't get a whiff of my scent. I didn't want another question and answer session. One with Sam was quite enough. I don't know what it was but Sam seemed to fascinate me and irritate me at the same time.

Derek's scent filled my nose as I turned into the TV room and saw the both of them on the couch. Derek with his muscular arms around her small shoulders. I looked at them and imagined what it'd be like to have someone's arm around me.

"What do you want, Jessie?" Derek asked me without turning around. I jumped and started to walk towards them.

"I wanted to talk to Chloe. Alone." Derek looked at me with annoyance and shooed me off.

"Not now. I get Chloe for awhile now." He said turning back to the TV. They were watching a chick flick that I had read about before. I looked at the scene for two seconds, knowing that it was going to end soon.

"Fine. Chloe? Would you mind meeting me in your room after the movie?" I asked kindly. Chloe was the only one I truly liked in this house. I liked Kit just fine but sometimes it felt like he was watching me a bit too closely for my comfort. Nothing creeper like just like I was a toddler that he constantly had to watch. Simon was fine but I always made sure to keep my guard up around him.

"Sure, Jessie." Chloe said with a smile and looked at her hair. The black dye was coming out now and you could see her natural blonde hair. In about two more washes it would be fully out and gone.

I grinned and walked towards her room. Tori was in there, laying on the bed, reading a new book that Kit had gotten her. For some odd reason, I would see bits of Simon on her face or visa versa. "Want a picture, freak?" She sneered without taking her eyes off her book.

"No. I don't take pictures of ugly things." Childish come back I know but I was too tired to care. My change was coming soon and I could feel it. I've suppressed it for too long and could feel the fever taking it's course. Making my body ready for the next change. The first change was basically the worst but after the changes came easier and faster.

I didn't mind being in wolf form it was the only time I actually felt...whole. Chloe's bed had her scent all over it and it burned my nose a little. Tori smelt like some kind of spice that I couldn't put my finger on. I sat down on Chloe's bed and looked around the room. Tori's side seemed to be homey with clothes that looked at home in her drawers and books around her bed.

Chloe's side looked used but not as used. She still had clothes and books but it was a bit different. Chloe must be one of those neat freaks. "What are you doing here anyways?"

I looked at Tori. The daughter of my abuser and informant. She didn't really looked like her mother except for the bone structure and the guys. "I'm waiting for Chloe to come back from her date with Derek. Are you going shopping tomorrow at the mall?" I asked.

Tori seemed to be surprised that I was trying to make small talk even I was surprised. Friends hurt you. They leave and they change. They make you change whether you notice it or not. At least, that's what the books told me. I still had to find that one friend that I could tell everything too or at least a couple of friends that just...understood me.

"Yeah. Chloe, Dr. Fellows and I are going to make a clothes run and maybe a book run. Kit wants to home school us." She paused for a few seconds before asking, "Do you want to come?"

Did I want to go to a mall? With people of all different kinds walked around, talked about their lives and shopped. Different smells that would burn my nose and different sights I had never seen. I wanted to. I could feel the tug but I knew I had bigger things to worry about. Like, changing. "No. I...I...can't. Thanks for the offer."

Disappointment flashed through Tori's eyes before she shrugged and went back to her book. "Could I give you a list of the things I want? And what size I am?"

Tori put the book down, marking her place before turning to look at me. "Sure. I mean, if you want. I don't really need your size since you and Chloe are the same but I would give me your bra size."

I blushed. "Do you have a piece of paper and pen I could borrow?" Tori got up and handed me some notebook paper and a pen. I wrote down the few things that I wanted and handed them back to Tori. She nodded almost approvingly but narrowed her eyes when she got to the bottom. "What?"

"I still need your bra size." Again, I blushed but I didn't say anything. It was embarrassing to tell people personal things like this. I had a hard enough time asking the nurses if I could have some pads when it came to that time. Yes. I know we are all girls and have the same problems but telling people my bra size was difficult.

"Can't you just guess?" I asked while I stared at the ground. Tori started to laugh a full out laugh which ended up with her snorting and crying.

"Are you serious? Telling us that you were a werewolf wasn't hard for you but to tell me your bra size, your blushing like mad and you want me to guess. That's hilarious." She cleaned up her face of the tears and looked at me, expecting something.

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about." I was but I didn't want to admit it. Yeah, telling people my bra size wasn't something I liked to share.

"Fine." I walked over to Tori and whispered it to her. After I told her, Tori looked at the clothes that hid most of my curves. I didn't like to be looked at because of them and didn't like people knowing I had them. Still, guys seemed to be able to spot them and it made it harder to blend in to the background.

"Those clothes don't do anything for you. You're just like Derek. He hides his amazing muscles underneath those baggy clothes. Instead of muscles, your hiding your curves. Maybe I could get you some long sleeve shirts that show'd them off just a bit."

"No. Hoodies and sweats will do. I mean, jeans and sweaters would be fine too. For now at least." I felt bad. I didn't want them to spend money on me and it made me feel like a gold digger.

"Fine. But I am going to get you some skirts and at least one dress." She turned back to her book and when I was about to protest, she held up a hand. "It's a welcoming present."

Chloe came in and shut the door behind her. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." We both said at the same time. We gave each other smiles and went back to do our own thing.

"Okay. Jessie, what did you want to tell me?" She sat down on her bed and I just stood where I was.

"Uh. I just wanted to tell you that there is a lake over a little ways to the left of the cabin and if you wanted, you could set up a date with Derek there. So you could have a picnic or something. I know both of you have been worried and tense."

Chloe was about to protest but I kept on going, "It's not that hard to spot. Or smell. Anyways, just go there tomorrow and make out or whatever you two while no one is looking." Chloe blushed a mad red and Tori started to laugh.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, Jessie. You're right. Besides, Derek and I haven't had a proper date yet so this will be nice. Thanks." She gave me a smile and I returned it. Suddenly, another wave of pain hit my body and I fell to the ground groaning.

"Jessie! Are you okay?" Chloe came over and so did Tori. Their voices sounded far away as pain exploded throughout my body.

I took a deep breath and mentally calmed myself. Negotiating with my wolf form that I'd change tomorrow. It agreed and the pain disappeared. Chloe and Tori were still looking at me and I smiled at them.

"I'm okay. Just tired. Goodnight, guys." I waved as I quickly ran to my room. Dr. Fellows was already there, dressed in her pajamas and writing in something that seemed to be her journal. As soon as she saw me, she tensed up and started to shake.

"Dr. Fellows, if you want, I'll sleep on the couch in the living room." I stood in the doorway making sure she had gathered herself enough to talk.

"Thank you. I think I'm developing a cold and I don't want you getting sick." She lied while she stared at her journal which was shaking horribly. I felt bad that I scared her and wanted to tell her that werewolves weren't really that monstrous. But, even I knew that was a lie.

"Just let me get my stuff than." I grabbed a pillow and a blanket off the bed before leaving the room and headed to the couch. I heard Dr. Fellows release a forced thank you before she sighed a sigh of relief.

Nobody was on the couch, so I made myself at home and snuggled into the couch. I realized that this was my first comfy rest place in years. Memories of my old, metallic bed ran through my mind but I quickly shutting them out. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the bugs making their music and a distant feel of a warm, calming hand caressing my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Another cliffy. AH! <strong>

**Review. Review. Review.(: **

**Hoped you like this one because the next chapter is going to blow your mind. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello dear readers(: **

**Finally a romantic chapter. Ah! It was so much fun to write. **

**Kelley Armstrong owns Darkest Powers except Jessie and Sam. **

**ENJOY READING!**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

I laid down our picnic blanket on the soft ground by the lake. Jessie was right. It was a magnificent spot and I already felt relaxed. I noticed Derek relax and a very bright smile was planted on his face. The smile made his green eyes glistened and shine with happiness. He only looked like this when he was relaxed and happy. I smiled and turned back to setting up our picnic.

"This spot is breathtaking. How'd you find it?"

I shrugged. "Jessie and I were on a walk and I spotted it." I wasn't _really _lying. I mean, Jessie and I had been walking around this morning but only for her to show me where the spot was. She told me to say that I had spotted it. When I asked why she said that it just made it more special.

Derek walked up behind me and wrapped his muscular arms around my waist and I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter around. "It's perfect." He kissed the top of my head. "You're perfect." He turned me around to face him and leaned in closer. Derek's lips gently moved with mine. It wasn't a passionate or hungry kiss. It was the kind of kiss that made you feel warm, protected and loved. The kiss sure promised that.

When Derek broke away, he smiled down at me and kissed my nose before letting me go. I handed him a sandwich and sat down. He followed and then gave me a water bottle. "Thank you for this. I really needed the break from everyone else. Just us." Derek smiled at me again and took a big bite of his ham sandwich.

I smiled, happy that I made him happy. Corny I know but, it was true. "Your welcome. Jessie sort of gave me an opening to do this. She said she'd help to keep Aunt Lauren busy while we were away."

Derek nodded and started on his second sandwich. I had just made a few bites in my sandwich and giggled when he started to chow down like the food would disappear if he waited to long. "Is Jessie nice to you?" He asked. I stopped giggling and gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, she's really nice to me. Why? Is she mean to you?" Jessie really was nice to me. She'd smile at me and help me if I needed it. She gave me the idea of the picnic and everything. Even helped to make enough sandwiches for Derek and me.

"No. Well, she can be real quiet. And you know that you always have to watch out for the quiet ones."

"Uh, and you aren't quiet? I mean, come on. Before we started dating you would barely talk or speak a few sentences at that. Only when you were mad you would speak a lot." I took a big bite of my sandwich and smiled. These sandwiches were really good.

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his no longer greasy hair. He still had pimples but he no longer had that horrible body odor that he used to have or the greasy hair. That all disappeared. I still had to ask Jessie how she kept her face so flawless though. "Your right but I had a good reason. I just thought that friends weren't really necessary and I thought that they just add to your problems. Now, not so much but..."

"And you think that Jessie doesn't have a good reason to be quiet? Why don't you ask her? She may know some cool werewolf tricks that she could teach you." Derek laughed and shook his head.

"That's exactly what Simon said." We both laughed. It did sound something that he would say. Simon always thought that Derek being a werewolf was pretty cool and he had been pretty excited when Jessie told us that she was a werewolf.

We changed the subject to more exciting stuff like what we thought the other subjects could do and what we planned to do after we were safe. Derek and I had been laying down on the blanket for three hours. Talking and kissing. It was perfect and when we had to pack up, I groaned. I didn't want this date to end.

Derek and I held hands as we walked back to the cabin. Tori and Simon were outside, probably waiting for us. Sure enough, when they saw us, they both ran over. "Finally you're back! Your aunt and I are ready to go shopping!" Tori said as she came up to me.

"Dad taught me some spells that I want to show you." Simon said to Derek. Derek nodded and let go of my hand as he and Simon walked away so he could demonstrate.

"Just let me set the picnic basket back inside and then we can go." Soon, Aunt Lauren came out and smiled at me. Us three girls went into the van.

"Wait. Does Jessie want to come?" I asked while Aunt Lauren was about to drive away. She shrugged and Tori turned around.

"I asked but she said she couldn't. She looked kind of sick before she went to go take a nap. I swear that girl sleeps way too much."

Jessie was sick? But, she looked just fine this morning and that's when I realized it. Jessie was about to change. "Aunt Lauren? Can I use your cell? I have to tell Mr. Bae something." She gave it to me and I heard the other line ring and ring.

On the fourth ring, Derek and Simon's dad picked up. "Lauren? Is everything okay?"

"This is Chloe and yeah, we are all fine." I said and Mr. Bae sighed. I heard some distant clicking of what sounded like he was typing something on a computer.

"What can I do for you, Chloe?" He asked while the clicking sound continued.

"Tori said that Jessie felt a bit sick but she seemed fine this morning. So I was wondering if you could check on her to see if everything was alright. She might be changing." Mr. Bar promised that he would mostly certainly check on her. We said our goodbyes and I felt myself relax as we headed towards the mall.

Jessie's POV

I knew I was going to change soon and I needed to get out of bed but I couldn't. My legs felt heavy and my head felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer. I groaned and messaged my temples. The door creaked as it opened and I saw Kit walk through the door.

"You okay, buddy?" He put a hand on my forehead but pulled it back, cursing lightly as my hot forehead burned his hand. "I'm going to take that as I no. Are you about to change?" He asked innocently.

I felt strength shoot through my body and I sat up and growled, "Of course, old man. What do you think? Werewolves have great immune systems. You should know that! You raised a damn werewolf." I knew I was being bitchy but I couldn't help it. It felt like my body was on fire and I had the urge to go swimming in a freezing lake. I held off the wolf for two tiring weeks. It was beginning to mess with my head and emotions. It wanted out.

"Jessie, calm down and breathe. Do you want to go alone or do you want someone to go with you while you go change?" Kit held up and hand and put it on my shoulder.

I shrugged his hand off and stood up on the bed so I was looking down at Kit. "I will not calm down and fucking _breathe._" Kit sighed and stood up. Even when I was standing on a bed, Kit was still a bit taller than me. I glared at him and he returned it.

"I know you aren't feeling good but you need to watch yourself, young lady. I'll ask you again. Do you want to go alone or do you want someone to go with you?" Kit said in a very firm voice. I cowered back a bit but I kept glaring at him.

"I'll go by myself. I don't need help. Never had it anyways." I walked out of the room and slammed the door. Out of all days the sun decided to release a sudden heat front and I felt ten times worse. I liked changing at night, when it was cooler and with the moon. The moon always made me feel calmer.

"Hey, Jessie. Where are you going?" Simon ran up to me and smiled. I wanted to wave and say that I was just taking a breather but the wolf in me _really _wanted out and didn't care what it said or did to be let out.

"I'm going far away from here. Now, go on and wave your hands like you've been doing for the last four hours. But it doesn't seem like you've been getting any better." I growled and when I saw the expression on Simon's face I wanted to say I was sorry but couldn't. He had a frown on his face and I knew I had hit a nerve.

Derek came up behind him and got in front of Simon. "What the hell did you just say?" He growled and towered over me. I was sweating badly and my body was getting hotter and hotter by the minute. Derek noticed but that didn't waver his glare. I could smell the anger and annoyance that was radiating off of him.

"I just told your foster brother over there that he sucked."

Derek grabbed ahold of my shirt and pulled me off my feet so we were both eye level. "Say you're sorry."

I laughed a very cruel and mean laugh. _This isn't me! Stop! _I yelled in my head but it was like I was watching someone else say these mean things. It was like the wolf had finally had enough and wanted revenge for everything that happened in my past. "Why would I be sorry for telling the truth, Derek? Hmm?" He threw me against a tree and I hit my head hard.

My vision was dotted with black spots but they quickly disappeared. Derek grabbed my shirt again and shoved me against the same tree. "Say. Sorry. Now." He snarled showing all his teeth and giving me the most terrifying look I had ever seen in my life. I kicked him in the place where it hurts and he let me go. I started running through the forest as fast as I could. Derek ran after me but he stopped when the distance between us became too long.

"I'm going to kill you!" Derek yelled and again, I laughed. He scowled and I heard Simon calling both our names. Telling us to chill out and I heard Kit's distant voice yelling at us both to come back. Only Derek turned around and started to walk back to the cabin.

I stayed where I was, trying to get ahold of my breathing again. My body rippled and I knew I was about to change. I stripped and only left my underwear on and my bra. I let my body give into the wolf.

* * *

><p>Once in wolf form, I could think clearly again and my emotions were all in check. I felt horrible for the things I said to Kit and Simon. <em>Never hold back the wolf for that long again. <em>I told myself. I started walking further away from the cabin when I heard someone come up behind me.

"That was quite a scene you caused back at the cabin." Sam walked towards me and sat down right in front of me. I moved back a bit and then sat down on my hunches. I grunted and Sam took that as a yes.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked and his brown eyes flashed with curiosity and hopefulness. What he was hoping for? I had no idea.

I looked back behind me where the forest seemed to go on and on forever. I knew that I would be able to find a pack of werewolves like me. But, did I want to be with them? It would be a lot easier for me to be with them. I turned back to look at Sam and he looked sad.

"You don't _have _to go with other werewolves. You could come back to the cabin with me and apologize to Simon and Kit. They'd forgive you. Now, Derek, Kit is helping him calm down. You do have a good reason for how you acted I hope. Those were horrible things you said to Simon."

I hated to admit it but he was right. Simon looked like he was about to cry and I knew that he hated that he could barely do any spells. I hope my reason was a good enough reason for them to at least understand why I acted that way. _How could they? I bet Derek doesn't lash out like that. _I knew I was right and looked behind me again.

If I lived with a pack, I wouldn't feel so misunderstood but I'd have to follow an alpha. And rules were something I wasn't so good with. I could learn to follow them but when I looked back to Sam, it some weird way, it was like they were my pack. Tori, Dr. Fellows, Simon, Chloe, Kit, Sam and even Derek. It was weird but it felt good to admit that to myself. They were family.

I walked closer to Sam and laid down right in front of him. Letting him know that'd I would apologize and fix things. He reluctantly started to pet me and then he scratched between my ears. "I'm taking that as you will come back and apologize just so you know. By the way..." He leaned in closer to my ears and whispered, "I won't let Derek kill you." Sam smiled and continued to pet me. I looked at him to see if he was just joking but I saw some seriousness in his eyes.

My legs began to feel stiff and I knew that I needed to go running. I got up and started to walk away. "Jessie? Where are you going?" I looked back and smiled at him. Sam stood up and walked over to me. I ran around him and barked with happiness. Ah. It felt so good to feel the air to brush my hot body. The forest smelled wonderful and Sam's laugh echoed throughout the forest.

I stopped running and jumped onto Sam, knocking him into the ground. "Ouch. That hurt, Jess. You weigh more than you look." He said jokingly and I licked his face. He groaned as I made sure that his face was all slobbery before hopping off him. "You are going to regret this." He muttered as he wiped his face off.

Sam tried to get up again but I was having too much fun being in control of the playful torture. I knocked him over again and stood above him. Grinning with victory. I was about to lick his face again but he quickly grabbed my muzzle and held it firmly closed. I could've made him let go but I let him think he had his victory.

"Ha! I got you this time." I shook my head violently and Sam's grip lessened. I pulled back and barked at him. He smiled and laughed. Sam started to walk back in the direction of the cabin and I followed him to my pile of clothes. He continued to walk but I sat next to my clothes. Waiting to change back into my original form.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked me when he noticed that I stopped following him. He walked over and when he noticed my clothes, he smiled evilly. "What would you do if I stole those from you?" I scoffed. He couldn't steal my clothes if he tried.

"You're right I wouldn't be able too. I'll wait with you if you want." I almost grunted yes but remembered that when I changed back I'd just be in my underwear and bra. I growled and I knew he knew I meant no. Yet, he sat down right in front of me and smiled.

I walked over to him and shoved him with my muzzle to start walking. He didn't listen and instead laid down in the grass. My body was getting ready to change back so I quickly picked up my clothes in my mouth, and ran through the forest, far away from Sam. As I changed back, I heard Sam call my name over and over.

When I finally found Sam again, he had his back to me and staring into the other side of the forest, no doubt waiting for me. I grinned and crept up behind him. I covered his eyes with one of my hands and with the other I covered his mouth with a firm grip.

I leaned in close to his ear and said in my best evil man voice, "Don't worry. We'll take good care of you and your friend." He tensed, let out a muffled scream and tried to pry my hands from his face. I started to laugh and soon, I had tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

"I got you good!" I said as I tried to get control of myself again. When I finally composed myself, I saw him glaring at me.

"You're a horrible creature." He walked away and I continued to smile knowing that he wasn't angry just ticked off.

"You're easily surprised." I said as I walked next to him and playfully punched his arm. We walked quietly for a few more moments. Me, smiling about my victories and Sam, frowning over his defeat.

"I bet I can surprise you." Sam said with a small smile creeping along his face. I raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed.

"Really? You're on." I stuck out my hand for him to shake. "If you can surprise me than I owe you a..."

"A date."

I stopped smiling and looked at him confusingly. Did I just hear him say a date? "What?"

Sam smiled and leaned in closer. "You heard me. A date. If I can surprise you, you owe me a date. If I can't surprise you then you don't owe me a date."

I rolled my eyes despite the butterflies flying around in my stomach and the quickening of my heart. "A date? Really? With me?" I thought about it but quickly stopped when the butterflies began to feel like birds and my heart felt like it was going too fast for its own good.

"What? Backing out? Are you secretly a chicken?" He leaned even closer and I couldn't help but notice that his breath tickled my face. I blushed and narrowed my eyes.

"No. It's a deal." Again, I stuck my hand out and he shook it. We walked back to the cabin and soon the bet was the last thing on my mind as I spotted Kit, Derek and Simon. Waiting for us to return. I took a deep breath before walking towards them to apologize.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was it?<strong>

**Do you think Derek will forgive Jessie? Will Kit and Simon? If not will they understand?**

**Review. Review. Review. **

**Next chapter you'll learn more about Jessie(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys. **

**This is kind of a short chapter since my head is killing me but the next chapter will be exciting. I cannot wait to write it! **

**Kelley Armstrong owns Darkest Powers. Not me. I only own Jessie, Sam and the other werewolves in this story. **

**There is a section which is done is Shane's POV. He is the werewolf that basically almost killed Jessie. His view was needed and I'm thinking about doing a chapter in which it's ONLY in all the guy's POV. How would that sound? **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p><span>Jessie's POV<span>

"Oh, good. I thought you guys were lost." Kit sounded genuinely concerned and happy. Guilt rushed through me but I reminded myself that I was about to apologize and tell them what had happened. All four guys stared at me, waiting for me to apologize. Sam came up from behind me and put a hand on the small of my back.

"Kit, I'm really sorry I bitched at you. Simon, I'm sorry I told you that you sucked at spells. You really don't and I'm sure you'll be a great sorcerer. Derek, I'm sorry. I swear I have a good reason for the way I acted. I really do. So would you guys forgive me?" I asked. I stared at their eyes and held their gazes. Kit was the one that broke the silence.

"What is the reason?" I sighed and looked at Kit.

"I kept the wolf in me too long and it wanted out. It sort of took control of me. It won't happen again I just couldn't change when I was in the alley or anything." Kit and Derek looked shocked. Simon smiled and walked up to hug me.

"I forgive you. I'm not saying that what you said didn't hurt but at least you have a good enough reason." He smiled at me and I smiled. Simon started to walk away but I pulled him back to hug him. He seemed surprised but hugged me again.

"Oh, yeah. Whenever you're doing a spell, make sure that you don't think about it too much. Let it sort of...happen. It'll help. Promise." I grinned again and he nodded. He walked back to his dad and brother and motioned for them to go to me.

Kit smiled and walked up to me, "Well, it's not something that I haven't dealt with before. Derek usually snaps at me sometimes." He walked away but I knew that I was forgiven and then I turned to look at Derek. He still looked shocked and kept studying my face.

"You can hold off the change?" He asked in a thoughtful voice. I nodded and looked at him confusingly.

"It's not something I would recommend but yeah. Didn't you know that?" I asked cocking my head to the side. Sam had walked away with Simon and Kit so it was just me and Derek.

Derek shook his head and started to walk away. I ran to him and caught his arm to stop him. He did and looked at my hand then at me. "Do you forgive me?" It was like I needed him to say that he forgave me. Kit didn't need to tell me, I could already tell but with Derek it was different. He looked at me and studied me.

He shrugged and gave me a small smile, "Yeah. As Dad said, I can get a bit cranky too." With that he walked away and I sighed. Good. Now that that was over with, I sat down right in front of the door. Waiting for the other girls to get back from their shopping trip.

Chloe's POV

Jessie was waiting for us in front of the house and when she made sure that we were safely back, she headed back inside. She looked loads better and I knew she'd like her new clothes. When Tori, Aunt Lauren and I came back in the house, Derek came out of nowhere and gave me a big bear hug. He kissed me lightly on the lips before setting me down. "So what did you get for me?"

I handed him a big bag, "Your normal attire. Jeans, basketball shorts, sweats, hoddies, sweaters and some new sneakers. I also got you some t-shirts and muscle shirts." I blushed as I said the last article of clothing but Derek didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks." He took my hand and led me towards his room. I dropped the bags of my and Jessie clothes on his floor and sat on his desk chair. "What's up?"

Derek wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. He relaxed and sighed. "Nothing just missed you." I shivered as he planted a kiss on my neck and continued to plant kisses all around my face.

His lips finally found mine and the kiss was simple at first but then Derek made it deeper. His hand winded themselves into my hair and my hands did the same. I didn't want to ever stop kissing him. Kissing Derek was better than I would have ever imagined. It promised so many things that words simply couldn't. It said so many things that we were too scared too each other. It was perfect.

Derek broke the kiss to trail more kisses from my jaw to my neck and slowly going back to my lips. "You're gorgeous." He began the kiss again but it didn't get far because someone knocked on the door. Derek groaned and I laughed as I walked to the door.

Simon was there with his bag of clothes and his eyes widened when he saw me. "Sorry. Did I interrupt anything?"

"Kind of but it's okay, I have to give this bag to Jessie anyways." I grabbed our bags and waved bye at Simon and Derek. Simon said bye as he took a look at his clothes but Derek followed me out.

"Let me help you." He held out his hands for the bags and I gave them too him. Derek held them in one hand and with his other, grabbed my hand as we walked towards Jessie's room.

Shane's POV

Chase and I finally made it to the apartment that that girl in the forest gave us. The apartment looked pretty deserted but if I was on the run, I'd pick a pretty shitty place like this. We walked up to the door and started banging on it. Nobody answered, so Chase beat down the door and walked right in.

Chase was our packs alpha. We had an extremely small pack since we move around a lot. It was Chase, me and Blaze. Blaze was still a pup seeing he was only sixteen, almost seventeen, so he stayed home on this mission. He was Chase's son but they didn't really act like it. I was closer to Blaze and knew he was a good kid. Didn't like the idea of finding Derek and his mate, Chloe. Chase thought Blaze was a disgrace to our kind but it wasn't like that. Some of us just aren't meant to be a werewolf.

"Nobody has been here for ages." Chase growled and I cursed. That girl played us. "How could we have been so gullible?" He punched the wall and left a pretty deep hole in the wall. "We'll have to go back and find here."

"Chase. She's probably dead. In the condition we left her in, it would be a miracle that she even survived." The girl wouldn't give us the information we needed. Why this information was so vital that we had to harm a young girl was beyond me. Chase didn't tell me everything. I just knew that Derek could help us finding where some group had taken most of our pack. His mate was the key to getting him.

"You're right. But in the off chance that she did survive, we're going back. Then, we'll head back to camp. Grab Blaze and follow the girl. I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was it?<strong>

**Review. Review. Review. **

**The next chapter will probably be in all the male characters POV. Maybe...**

**P.S.-I love you all and your wonderful reviews. 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys. Sorry it took me a couple more days than planned to update the story. I was so busy with friends and I went to go watch Harry Potter. It was an amazing movie. **

**This chapter is a bit of a release from all the danger and crazyness for a little. They just play some basketball(:**

**The ending is crucial though. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

Tori was still snoring away when I woke up the next morning. I put on my new pair of shorts and a t-shirt with some sneakers. I combed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. Finally, the black dye was starting to fade away and only had a little more washing to do before it was all out. Thankfully, my hair hadn't dried out and was still the same as before. I looked pretty good if I did say so myself.

I opened the bathroom door and headed back toward my room when I heard Aunt Lauren and Mr. Bae arguing about something. "Kit, that thing is dangerous. It's from an entirely different project which I had no knowledge off. It lashed out at you and your boys."

"Lauren." Mr. Bae's voice was angry and stern. "Jessie is not a thing. She is a human with a heart and feelings just like you and me and Chloe and everyone else. So she lashed out at us? She didn't try to kill us. She hasn't ever tried to kill us."

"Yet, Kit. She can and she will." Aunt Lauren was being absurd. Mr. Bae is right. Jessie is just like anyone else.

"But she won't. You've made horrible mistakes in your life haven't you? Jessie has those moments too. That doesn't make her a monster or anything less. She is a human girl that can change into a wolf with supernatural senses. That is all. End of discussion."

"But-"

"Enough, Lauren. Enough." Mr. Bae and my aunt were sitting at the dining table. Mr. Bae ran a hand through his hair and started typing on his computer. Aunt Lauren looked scared and frustrated. I walked back into my room to find Tori up and dressed in a pair of green shorts and a white tank.

"Did you know about Jessie lashing out at the guys yesterday?" I asked her as I sat back down on my messy bed.

Tori nodded and started to put on some makeup. "Simon told me when I gave him his bag of clothes."

I nodded and sighed. "What's the schedule for the day?"

"Simon invited us to play some basketball." Tori headed over to the door and turned back to look at me, "Coming?"

I smiled and nodded. When we got outside, Derek, Simon and Sam were outside passing the basketball between the three of them. "Hey, freaks! We gunna play?" Tori yelled. Simon and Derek rolled their eyes. Sam just chuckled and waved at us.

We split into groups. Derek, Me and Simon while Sam and Tori were on the other team. For the first couple of minutes, Sam and Tori kept scoring on us. Partially because Derek spent most of the time trying to protect me from getting trampled over and because Derek and Simon would constantly bicker on who got the ball first.

Finally Simon and Derek stopped fighting and I convinced Derek I don't need him to watch over me like a baby. We started getting closer and closer to their score when it was down to one shot. Derek and Sam were battling it out. Simon was on Sam as well and Tori was blocking me from Derek's path. Derek ran further away from the basket and made a leap shot.

We all watched as the ball swooshed through the basket. Simon, Derek and I all jumped and went in for a big group hug. "That's so unfair! You had a werewolf on your side!" Tori whined.

"How about we make it fair than?" A voice came to our right. We all looked at Jessie who wore her hair up in a ponytail and wore some shorts with a faded t-shirt. "A werewolf on each side?" She smiled and I could tell that she really did want to play.

"Sure. Let's make it girls against boys!" Simon smiled and grabbed Sam and Derek to go nearest the basketball basket. Tori grabbed me by the arm and ran over to where Jessie was.

Jessie got us in a football huddle and whispered very quietly, "Okay. Does anybody have any ideas on what we could do?"

"I'll go after Derek, he won't try and pummel me." I smiled as I said that and Tori laughed. Jessie also laughed and nodded.

"Good thinking. Tori?" We both looked at Tori. She was looking up, trying to decide who she'd have to go after. Finally, after a couple of seconds, she nodded.

"I'll go after Sam. He's the tallest and I'm the tallest here. There is no doubt that they'll try and use that to their advantage. Which means, Jessie you have Simon. He's fast and you're pretty fast, right?" Jessie nodded and put her hand in the middle. Tori and I did the same. We yelled random things before lifting our hands in the air.

When we came back to the court, the guys were already in their places and so we took ours. Simon was in the middle waiting to check one of us and Jessie headed over there. I went in front of Derek and stuck my tongue out at him playfully. He laughed and did the same. Sam and Tori just glared at each other before carefully watching Jessie and Simon begin the game.

Simon passed the ball to Jessie and she passed it back. He bounced it at her and as soon as her hands touched the ball, she made a glorious shot right into the net. Simon sighed and switched spots with Jessie. She did the same thing but when the ball touched Simon's hands, he passed it to Derek. I tried to jump up and get it but he was too tall. He grabbed me by the waist and started to run with me while bouncing the ball in the other.

"Derek! Let me go!" I struggled but I was laughing to hard to really do anything. He was about to make the shot when Tori appeared out of nowhere and snatched the ball. She passed it too Jessie who made another clean shot into the basket. Derek kissed my nose before heading over to the middle.

Jessie motioned for me to go on and do the check. I passed it to Derek and he passed it to Sam who made a clean shot just like Jessie had moments before. All of us played for a good two hours before heading back inside.

"Chloe, that last shot was amazing." Jessie said as she high fived me as we walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. I had made the final shot which had let us girls win. It felt good to make it and I laughed at the expressions of the guys's faces. They were all frustrated and mumbled their congratulations.

"Thanks." I said before heading into the bathroom.

Blaze's POV

Dad and Shane finally came back. They both looked fairly ticked off, Dad mostly. "Blaze, pack up some stuff." Dad growled and I obeyed. I always obeyed him even if I didn't want to. Sure he was the alpha but he was my dad. My dad barely ever looked at me and barely addressed me. Anytime he said my name it still came as a surprise that he knew that I still existed.

Ever since Mom was taken by some group called the Edison Group, Dad has been very distant and angry. We were trying to find this guy named Derek who apparently was my age according to Shane. Shane was like the older brother I never had. He cared about me and took care of me when Dad clearly wanted nothing to do with me.

"Blaze, just pack some sweats, jeans and a couple of shirts. Nothing fancy." Shane came into my room and smiled at me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"So, what are we doing this time? Running? Do we have a lead?" I asked curiously. Shane and Dad never told me too much information but just enough so I was _that _out of the loop.

"No. We have a lead. A very good one in fact. Your dad will tell you what you have to do when we get in the car." I nodded and my heart beat a bit quickly. This was my first time in a long time to do anything with or for Shane and Dad. I was excited yet nervous. I didn't really like to kill people or hunt for that matter. That's one of the reason why Dad ignores me but Shane says it's okay.

Once in the car, we started driving through a very dense forest and I began to get even more excited. "Son, I'm going to tell you what you need to do in order to help us. Are you sure you will be willing to do it? It involves spying and lying. Lots of it. Do you accept it? Or will I have to turn around and drop you off at the house?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. I hated lying most of all. Mom had told me before she was taken that lying only brought on more trouble then telling the truth. Sure, I didn't tell people about being a werewolf but that's a different case. People hunted us and wanted to experiment on us. That's what Dad had told me time and time again. Making sure I never forgot that fact.

"Blaze?" Dad snapped. I jumped and turned to look at him.

"Yes, sir. I accept."

Dad nodded and began to tell me what I was to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. Cliffy!<strong>

**Review. Review. Review. **

**So...what do you think Chase is going to make Blaze do?**

**You'll just have to find out ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! Finally got this chapter up. **

**The amazing and wonderful Kelley Armstrong owns the Darkest Powers. But, I'm sure you already knew that. Some of the characters are mine though. **

**ENJOY! :) **

* * *

><p><span>Jessie's POV<span>

The next day, Kit wanted me and Derek too scout the area again. I agreed and so did Derek. This time though, Derek wouldn't let us split up and I growled. "You're not my father Derek. You can't tell me what to do." I started to run over to the opposite side when Derek appeared right in front of me. He smirked and leaned down closer to my face.

"Do you want me to get Sam to go with you then?" I blushed and flipped him off.

"That depends. Do you want to lose your balls in your sleep?" I sneered and walked around him. He laughed but let me go the opposite way. I admit it, I didn't really mind if Derek asked Sam to come with me but I didn't want to make any trouble for anyone.

The air was clear and I had heard nothing out of the ordinary. I sniffed the air one more time before making my way back to Derek. A salty scent filled the air and I headed towards it. It turned out to be another guy about Derek's age. He had brown hair and grey eyes that held immense pain in them. I ran up to him and finally smelt what he was. Another werewolf.

"Help." He chocked out before whimpering again. The guy was clutching his side and I saw more claw marks. I knelt towards him cautiously and removed his hand. The claw mark looked like the one on my thigh and I growled when I remembered Chase and Shane. I tore off my black hoodie and looked at the guy.

"This might hurt a little." I warned as I smashed my hoodie down where he was bleeding. He winced and muttered a line of curses before shutting his mouth again. I weighed out my options. I could try and carry him. _But his side is bleeding, that'd just open it up. _I could leave him here and get Sam. "I'm going to go get some help okay?" I waited till the guy nodded and then I was off.

Derek was already there at the cabin and stood up when he saw me. "Where's your hoodie?" I ignored him and ran to Sam's room. I burst open the door just as he took off his shirt. It took everything I had to not gawk and stare.

"Jessie! What the-"

"I need your help. Please." My voice sounded worn out and desperate. I was all of those things because I really didn't want that guy to die on me. Sam nodded and threw on a blue hoodie as I dragged him out of the cabin.

"What do you need help with?" Sam said as we neared the place of where I heard the guy's rapid breathing and smelt the salt from his blood.

"A guy." Sam's eyes widened and I blushed. "Not like that, I found a guy and he's bleeding. Badly." I started to run and when I saw the guy, all the color had rushed out of his face and something squeezed inside me.

I knelt back down next to him and started to rub his muscular arms. "It's going to be okay. My friend here is going to help you." Sam walked over slowly and asked me to remove the hoodie. I did and thankfully, the bleeding had slowed a little. Sam put his hands over the claw marks and said some words.

The guy's wounds and bruises started to disappear and some of the color returned to his face. I sighed in relief and patted Sam's arm. "Thanks."

Turning back to the guy, I couldn't help but noticed he looked somewhat familiar but shook it off. "Feeling better?" I said as I helped him sit up. He nodded still in shook from the healing probably and he looked at me.

"Loads." He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity before we heard a cough to our right. Sam had his arms crossed over his chest and nodded back to the place of the cabin. I nodded and looked at the guy.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I said as I helped him to stand up. He was taller than me but the same height as Simon. His grey eyes captivated me. They were filled with happiness, determination and excitement.

"Yeah, thanks to you." The guy smiled and I blushed.

"Actually, he was the one that helped you." I pointed back at Sam and he just stared at the guy in front of me. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the guy who wasn't even paying attention to Sam's death stare.

"I'm Blaze." He held out his hand and I took it.

"Jessie."

"And I'm Sam. Now that you're feeling better, Jessie and I will be going. Have a good life." Sam grabbed my arm and started to drag me off with him. I tried yanking my arm out of his grip because it was beginning to hurt. He didn't let go until I growled at him. "What?"

"You're grip hurt me. Blaze is a werewolf. Don't you think we should take him back to the cabin?" I whispered very low so only Sam could hear. My hearing was stronger than most werewolves but that didn't mean that Blaze couldn't hear just as well. Sam lowered himself so he could whisper in my ear.

"I have a bad feeling about him. Can you just leave him here?" Sam pointed to where Blaze stood, watching us. He looked so much like a lost puppy that I really wanted to put him in my pocket and save him for later. I shook my head and glared at Sam.

"No. I know he can help us." Sam muttered curses as I walked over to Blaze. "Want to come with us?" I asked him. Blaze smiled and slugged an arm around my shoulder. He had a backpack on his shoulder and I looked at it questionably.

"I camp out here sometimes." He said sort of forcefully. Blaze didn't seem to be a bad guy at all. Yeah, he was tall, muscular and good looking but he wasn't intimidating. He had a certain air about him that made me feel like I could trust him.

Sam walked ahead of us and had his head slumped. I wanted to run over to him and ask him what was wrong but I knew that being nosy wasn't right. He'd tell me if he wanted. "I don't think you're boyfriend likes me very much." Blaze whispered in my ear and I blushed.

"Oh. He's not my boyfriend." I said very quickly and just as quietly. Blaze perked up and gave me another one of his dazzling smiles.

"Good. Then do I have a chance?" I looked at him like he had grown another ear. Really? We just met and now he wanted to be my boyfriend. This guy really was weird. I looked at him for awhile till I started to laugh. This was all just too much.

By the time I composed myself and wiped the tears from my eyes, we were already at the cabin. Something in the air caught my attention and I turned back to where we had come from. It smelt familiar but it was masked and hard to identify. Blaze pushed me on and I followed. I was just being paranoid.

* * *

><p>"Are you insane?" Derek yelled at me. Kit and Dr. Fellows had gone out for the evening, looking for any possible leads or danger. So, that naturally left Derek in charge. He was towering over me as I sat down on his bed. As soon as I pulled Blaze into the cabin, Derek ran up to him and pinned him to the ground. He ordered Sam to look him up in his room and Sam groaned as he took Blaze to his room. He threw me over his shoulders and onto his bed.<p>

"No." I rolled my eyes and looked over to Simon's bed. Chloe, Tori and Simon were all occupying the bed and all nodding along with Derek.

"Then why did you bring another werewolf in here? You could be putting us all in danger." He jabbed his finger at me and he scowled. I wanted to back down and just accept whatever was coming but I couldn't. There was something about Blaze that made me feel not so alone and weird. Derek was different. He was safe and like a big brother but he hadn't quite accepted his wolf side. Not yet.

"He was about to die, Derek! I couldn't just leave him there to die!" I said as I glared right back at him.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and started down at me. "If it was me, I would have left him to die. Even if he was my brother or my best friend, if I thought he posed as a threat then I'd leave him there." He muttered and I heard Chloe suck in her breath.

I jumped up on the bed and put my hands on my hips. "Derek, he may be able to help us." I said firmly. Derek looked surprised and in his eyes I saw the battle. Chloe had told me once that Derek really wanted to know what it was like to be a werewolf and what he had to do to control it. He was curious but he was smart.

"Fine. He can stay here just until Dad and Lauren come back. If my dad says that that guy needs to leave, he leaves. If my dad says that he should be given a chance, fine. But one mistake, then he's out of here." I sighed and started to walk out of the room.

"Oh! You're also in charge of him." Derek sneered and I stuck my tongue out at him. Tori and Simon laughed. Chloe just shook her head and sighed.

Blaze's POV

Dad, Shane and I walked to a spot near the spot of the cabin to get situated. "Okay, Blaze. This is gonna hurt." Shane said as he turned to wolf from and took a good swipe out of my side. Dad patted my head and Shane changed back. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. He knelt down next to me and whispered, "She'll come. Promise. I'm sorry." Shane and my dad walked away without looking back. I whimpered and hoped that that girl would come. My side was hurting like a mother when I smelt her.

She smelt like roses and the trees. As she neared me I could see that she was just as gorgeous as she smelt. Her brown hair was pulled him in a ponytail and her blue eyes were studying me. Pain shot through my body and I mentally groaned. Jessie walked up to me cautiously before kneeling next to me.

"Help." I choked out and whimpered. I clutched my burning side and she noticed. She grabbed my hand and removed it to reveal the claw mark. Jessie growled. She ripped off her black hoodie and looked at me.

"This might hurt a little." She warned as she smashed the hoodie onto my side and I winced at the pain. I muttered a line of colorful words before shutting my mouth. "I'm going to go get some help okay?" Jessie waited till she saw me nod for her to run and go get some help.

I thought about my mission. Find Jessie, the female werewolf. _Check. _Make sure to befriend her and her friends. _Pending. _Take her and Derek out in the woods and call us with a howl. _Pending. _If needed bring Chloe but if not, it wouldn't matter. We just needed Derek. So what were Shane and Dad going to do with Jessie?

My blood started to soak my clothes and the hoodie that I was struggling to hold firmly. My breaths became ragged and I couldn't help but think that Shane was definitely right. Of course it would hurt! You thought that he was just going to make a small scratch? I could always hope.

I heard footsteps and smelt the scent of roses once again as Jessie and a guy a year older than me started to walked towards me. Jessie was blushing and the guy had a smirk on his face. He smelt like axe cologne (A/N I couldn't help it. It's one of my favorite colognes) and a little bit of spice. He clearly seemed attracted to her if he realized it or not. I had to change that quickly.

Jessie started to run towards me and her eyes shot with sadness. She knelt back down and started to rub my arms. It helped the pain just a little. "It's going to be okay. My friend here is going to help you." Her friend walked over to me and asked her to take off the hoodie. She did and the guy put his hands over my claw marks. Muttering some words, my wounds and started to disappear and the pain vanished.

Jessie muttered a thanks to the guy and helped me sit up. "Feeling better?" I nodded and was pretty shocked from what just happened. I knew that the guy wasn't Derek since I've seen photos but he was someone I never knew about. I didn't know that they had a shaman on their side!

I looked at Jessie and said, "Loads." Her blue eyes were gorgeous and I couldn't help but stare at them. We looked at each other awhile longer until the guy coughed. I didn't even look at him as Jessie turned and nodded.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She said as she looked at me and helped me up on my feet.

"Yeah, thanks to you." I smiled and Jessie blushed. Everything was going on perfectly.

"Actually, he was the one that helped you." She pointed back at the guy behind her. I still didn't even look his way but could feel his eyes on me. Jessie roller her eyes and looked back at me.

"I'm Blaze." I held out my hand and she took it.

"Jessie."

"And I'm Sam. Now that you're feeling better, Jessie and I will be going. Have a good life." The guy-Sam said, grabbed her arm and started to drag her off with him. She tried to yank out of his grip but she couldn't. He finally let her go when she growled and they started to whisper about something. No doubt it was me because they were talking in very hushed voices.

They looked at me and I saw something pass through Jessie's eyes again before glaring at Sam. She said something and I heard Sam cuss as she walked over to me.

"Want to come with us?" I smiled and slugged an arm around her shoulders. I had my backpack on my shoulder and Jessie looked at it questionably.

"I camp out here sometimes." I lied and it came out not exactly how I wanted. It came out forcefully and that made Jessie study me.

Sam walked ahead of us and had his head slumped. Jessie looked at him with such longing and sadness that I felt bad for what my real motive was but I had to make my dad happy. "I don't think you're boyfriend likes me very much." I whispered in her ear and she blushed again.

"Oh. He's not my boyfriend." She said very quickly and just as quietly. I perked up at hearing this. _I don't have to separate them. Good. _I gave her my best smile that I could muster.

"Good. Then do I have a chance?" She looked at me like I was crazy but then she started to laugh. While she laughed, Sam looked back at us and he glared at me. _I'm going to have a hard time making him trust me. _I thought while Jessie laughed and laughed.

Jessie finally composed herself as we neared the cabin. She turned around and I knew that it was Shane and Chase. I could smell their scents but it was covered with the special mud that we had collected up in the mountains to hide our scent. I shoved her on, hoping she didn't go and look. She obeyed and walked towards the cabin.

As soon as I stepped foot into the cabin, another guy who I recognized was Derek pinned me to the ground. I didn't struggle as I saw it pointless too and let Sam take me to his room. When he locked us in his room, I sat on the bed.

"Don't get too comfortable." Sam growled. I raised my eyebrows and still sat on the bed. I could smell the hot coming right off of him and shook my head.

"But, Jessie said I could. And I pretty much follow her, not you." I sneered as I made a point by settling even more into the bed. Sam scowled and sat down in the desk chair. He studied me and I did the same.

Sam was taller than me and looked a bit stronger. Except, I didn't have that much competition. I was a werewolf. Meaning that I had a direct tie to Jessie's trust no matter what. I was one of her kind. If she was curious or needed help she's come to me. That's what Shane told me anyway. And he was probably the best womanizer I knew of.

"I'm going to watch your every move. So, don't think that you can be slaking off when no one is around. I'll be watching you in your sleep too." Sam looked so serious that I had to laugh.

"That's not creepy at all." I continued laughing and I even noticed that Sam had a little grin on his face.

"That's was...wasn't it?" He let out a small chuckle and then stopped. I stopped too and looked at the lock door. I heard Derek's muffled yelling and Jessie's. They were certainly yelling about me staying. Hands down. "You won't be staying. I barely know Derek but I know that he won't agree with you staying here." Sam said with a sly smile and I smiled back.

"Let's bet on it." I held out my hand for him to shake. Sam just shook his head and turned on his laptop. "You chicken?"

"No. But, I have another bet that I have to worry about." He blushed as he said it but before I could ask what the bet was about, we heard a knock on the door. We both got up and raced to the door. Jessie opened it with a victory smile on her face and said, "You get to stay."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy. You guys should be used to them by now right? <strong>

**Review. Review. Review. **

**To everyone that reads and reviews my story, I just want to say thank you. They always make my day better. Keep making me smile alright?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back. Sorry, my summer was just crazy. My mom surprised me by taking me on a little car trip through a couple of the states before finally ending up at my grandma's house. Of course, she didn't have wi-fi. -.- **

**Kelley Armstrong owns the Darkest Powers except my OC's. **

**I would like to point a couple things before you start reading:  
>1. This story is going to focus more on Jessie but I will try to get some ChloexDerek in here as well but don't expect it to be in every chapter or even all that much until I start getting back into the swing of things. So, I am sorry to all the people that really want a lot of DerekxChloe and as I said, I will try to get as much of them as I can but otherwise, don't expect too much. <strong>

**_2. _This chapter is way shorter than I hoped and probably not as good. I promise to make up for it in the next chapter. **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><span>Derek's POV<span>

Dad and Lauren still weren't back yet from their shopping trip but that gave me a chance to go on a long walk with Chloe. Her aunt wasn't really a big fan of us dating so I would jump at any chance for me and Chloe to be alone together. Without any interruptions.

I took her hand and we just walked. Silently. It was the comfortable type of silence which you only achieved with those that were close to you. The problem with Blaze started to worm it's way into my head but I pushed it back out. Right now, it was just me and Chloe.

She squeezed my hand as we sat down. I pulled her into my lap and nuzzled her neck. "This is nice." Chloe murmured but I was too busy taking in her scent to answer. She giggled before turning so she was facing me with her legs wrapped around my waist while my hands were on her waist.

Chloe leaned in and kissed me gently. We continued to give each other soft, slow kisses for awhile before I broke it. I gave her a smile and saw that familiar look in her eyes. A look of love. She had told me on some occasions that she had loved my smile so I tried to give it to her as much as I could.

She climbed off my lap to lay down in the grass. I followed suit and grabbed her hand in mine. "Today has been quite...eventful, huh?" She asked with a light tone which I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"You got that right. What do you think of Blaze staying with us?" I asked her and felt her shrug against my shoulder.

"Truthfully, he seems alright but I can see your point. We don't know him. And we haven't quite had that good of a past from random werewolves."

Liam and Ramon's faces popped into my head. I growled but shoved them out of my head. Chloe was right. We really hadn't had that great of a past with werewolves. Besides Jessie of course. "Yeah. I just don't like him being with us. I've got a bad feeling about him."

Squeezing my hand in reassurance, Chloe said, "But at least you could ask him questions about being a werewolf. Even Jessie seemed a bit curious. I highly doubt she knows that much." I nodded and kissed her on the temple.

"What are Aunt Lauren and your dad buying?" She asked.

"School books. Just because we're on the run doesn't mean that we are on the run from school." She groaned and I chuckled. Chloe absolutely hated studying. She had told me before but me? I loved it.

"Easy for you to say. You're a big nerd that's obsessed with science." She teased with a laugh following close behind it.

I rolled so she was underneath me. Her blue eyes looked deeply into mine. "Yeah. But you fell for this nerd." We shared a sweet, meaningful kiss.

The thundering squeal of a car made me shoot up in fear and curiosity. Dad wouldn't be driving that recklessly even Lauren had the smarts not to make such a loud commotion. Chloe shot up as well and we looked at each other. We sprinted towards the cabin to see Blaze standing outside with a slightly confused but excited look.

Sam was behind him, glaring. I had to give it to the guy, we may not be buddy buddy but I know for a fact that he was on my side when it came to Blaze. The uncertainty and dislike flowed off of him like a rushing waterfall.

"That sounded awfully close." Chloe said. She seemed to melt into my side a little more than she already was. My heart thumped a bit faster but I only took in the pleasure of it for a few seconds.

I nodded and stared at the guys in front of me. Sam moved his glare from Blaze to the way where the car had squealed. It sounded too close for my liking and all the animals arounds us were quiet. Not exactly a good sign. "Do you know who it was, Blaze?" I said his name like it was poison. The feeling that something bad was going to happen was becoming stronger by the second.

The werewolf laughed. "Just because Jessie found me hurt in the forest doesn't mean that I know who it was. Or that I'm part of them."

"Forgive me if I don't quite believe you." Sam slowly and menacingly snapped. Blaze just shrugged before heading back into the cabin. Shortly after, Dad and Lauren came back. With bags and bags pilling from within the car.

When my dad noticed Chloe, me and Sam, he knew something was up. He asked Lauren to go see who was inside the cabin even though I could tell she really didn't want to. "Derek. What's up?"

I looked at the door and then back at him. "We found a little stray wondering through the woods and we heard a car squeal really close to the cabin." My dad's cheerful expression became grave and worried. Something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. <strong>


	16. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys. **

**I'm finally back! Yes! Me! **

**And I've totally got a plan to make up the long wait. What is this plan? Well, let's just say you'll be getting A LOT more chapters coming in ASAP. **

**But first, I need to see if people are still interested in this story and will keep reviewing. Otherwise, bye bye story! **

**I know, it seems mean, like I'm looking for reviewers but no! (Though, I LOVE it when you guys review me) I really do need to see if people are willing to continue to read this story. **

**I'll have the next chapter up soon if y'all do! **

**Love y'all! **


End file.
